Coffeeshop Muffins
by Don'tDrinkColdCoffee
Summary: Arthur und Merlin sind zusammen, nur, dass sie es nicht sind. Außerdem ist die Mädchenvariante von Bromance" eindeutig Fresbierinnen". Nur trifft es das auch nicht so wirklich, da Morgana und Gwen tatsächlich miteinander schlafen. Oder auch: Die deutsche Übersetzung der großartigen fanfiction "Coffeeshop Muffins" von skellerbvvt.


Coffeeshop Muffins 1/2

**Titel** Coffeeshop Muffins  
**Zusammenfassung** Arthur und Merlin sind zusammen, nur, dass sie es nicht sind. Außerdem ist die Mädchenvariante von „Bromance" eindeutig „Fresbierinnen". Nur trifft es das auch nicht so wirklich, da Morgana und Gwen tatsächlich miteinander schlafen.  
**Genre** Fluff, Romance, Fluff, Romance, Fluff, Bromance und Fluff.  
**Rating** R (für semi-expliziten Sex)  
**Paarungen** Arthur / Merlin, Arthur / Sophia, Morgana / Gwen, Hypothetischer Goldfisch! Merlin/Hypothetischer Goldfisch! Arthur.  
**Warnungen** Viel zu viel Fluff und Pickles, aber zum Glück keine fluffigen Pickles ;)  
Unterstützt von ramtops_witch  
**Prompt** "Arthur / Merlin, Arthur und Merlin sind die besten Freunde und eigentlich weiß jeder, dass er keinem der beiden je so wichtig sein wird wie der jeweils andere... Trotzdem fragt Sophia Merlin, wie sie Arthur dazu bekommt, dass er ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Und plötzlich wird allen klar, dass Arthur alle seine emotionale Erfüllung schon total von Merlin bekommt. "

Man musste sie nur für 6 Sekunden ansehen um zu wissen, dass Arthur und Merlin ganz eindeutig eines jener schrecklichen Paare waren, die einander seit Anbeginn der Zeit liebten und es immer tun würden, bis zu ihren letzten Date in einem Restaurant am Ende des Universums, wo sie auf derselben Bank säßen und kuschelten, bis Merlin eine kleine Panikattacke hatte wegen des Essens, das nicht gegessen wurde, und Arthur ihn mit Eis füttern müsste, bis er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Sie waren die Hintergrundidee des Paares, die jeder Romantik-Autor im Kopf hatte, wenn er plante, den nächsten Bestseller zu schreiben. Das Paar, das herum stresste und stänkerte und sich beklagte, wie sehr sie sich doch gegenseitig aus vollem Herzen hassten. Und trotzdem kuschelten sie, veranstalteten Pickles-Ess-Wettbewerbe und erteiltenRatschläge. Wirklich schreckliche Ratschläge,wohlgemerkt, aber Ratschläge mit Pickles. Und Kuscheln. Und Pickles-Kuscheln. Und sie hatten Jedi-Duelle mit Baguettes, bis eines der Schwerter zerbrach und der andere erklärte: "Dein Schwert ist schlechter als meines! Wir werden es zerhacken, in Ei-Sauce tauchen und zum Frühstück essen, um seine Schande zu zeigen!" Dazu machte Merlin göttliche „Arme Ritter". Und Arthur aß sie mit Pickles.

Arthur und Merlin waren die Art Paar, die in einem Coffee-Shop kostenlose Muffins erhält, weil es so furchtbar süß ist. Sie waren die Art Paar, die Touristen fotografierten. Sie waren die Art Paar, die sich in ihren Boxern Assi-TV reinzog und gegenseitig mit Nudeln bewarf. Sie waren die Art Paar, die so enthusiastisch Civilization IV spielt, dass sie sich praktisch gegenseitig auf dem Schoß saßen während sie sich durch die Jahrhunderte bewegten, und Merlin Arthur damit aufzog, dass er nie von der Monarchie abwich. Sie waren die Art Paar, die so langweilig und wie für einander geschaffen schien, dass es immer zu diesem Moment kam, in dem du überrascht warst, dass sie nicht alt waren und Enten mit Popcorn bewarfen.

Es war alles da, all die Gewohnheiten einer guten Beziehung: Arthur nahm Merlins Kopf unter den Arm und rüttelte ihn, bis er grinste, Merlin stützte sein Kinn auf Arthurs Schulter, um zu sehen, was er tat, sie kuschelten sich auf ihrer Couch des gemeinsamen Laptop-Anstarrens zusammen, bewegten sich stundenlang nicht und teilten geselliges Schweigen, bis einer von ihnen zu einer etwas unterhaltsameren/ ungezogeneren Tätigkeit überging. Theoretisch würden sie ja auch nie mehr als Socken und Boxershorts anziehen, würden die Mädchen nicht praktisch bei ihnen wohnen. Sie gaben sich auch gegenseitig Fußmassagen (die in der Regel davon ausgingen, dass einer versuchte dem anderen seinen Fuß ins Gesicht zu stecken). Wenn Merlin nach einer Flasche Limo grapschte, stand Arthur auf und schenkte ihm seinen „verdammten radioaktiven Mutanten-Saft" ein. Arthur nahm auf dem Heimweg etwas mehr mit, wenn die Vorräte zur Neige gingen, und fragte Merlin dann, ob er nicht seine Lieblingsspeise machen könnte, was immer „... mit Pickles" war. Und so machte Merlin Eis mit Pickles, oder Ramen mit Pickles, Käse-Cracker mit Pickles, Milch mit Pickles, Reis mit Pickles, Huhn mit Pickles, oder das allseits beliebte Pickles mit Pickles.

Sie trugen _zueinander passende_ nicht zueinander passende Socken.

Das einzige Problem war nur, dass Arthur dann plötzlich von diesem einen Mädchen aus dem Seminar erzählen würde, und Merlin einen Anruf von seiner Schwärmerei am Rande/Freundin/Zuckerpuppe/Halt-die-Fresse-wir-sind-kompliziert-wie-ein-keltischer-Knoten-Person der Woche bekäme (Merlin war ein echter Herzensbrecher. Denkt man so nicht, aber es sind immer die unschuldig Aussehenden mit den großen Ohren.) und der geneigte Beobachter würde feststellen, dass Arthur und Merlin – obwohl sie das knuffigste langweilige Pärchen seit der Erfindung knuffiger langweiliger Pärchen waren – tatsächlich nicht miteinander ausgingen.

Oh natürlich, Merlin kaufte Arthur Kunststoff-Pferdchen für seine stetig wachsende Actionfigur-Sammlung, und ja, Arthur fuhr morgens um vier zur Apotheke um Merlin noch mehr Hustensaft zu besorgen, wenn er mal wieder eine seiner Erkältungen hätte. (Kein Wunder, bei dem Gewicht.) Ja, natürlich führten sie sich gegenseitig zum Essen aus und Merlin rückte Arthurs Krawatte zurecht wie auch Arthur sein Haar zurecht zupfte. („Was wirklich verlorene Lebensmüh ist.", würde Arthur sagen, während er weiter mit den Tücken Merlins Topfschnitts kämpfte.) Ja, Arthur trug Merlin Huckepack um Morgana herum – die zum Schweinchen in der Mitte erklärt worden war – und sie kuschelten wie ein Paar disfunktionaler Katzen. („Merlin halt still, ich versuche auf deinem Gesicht zu liegen." -"Mmmphhmm.")

Das stimmte schon alles, irgendwie, aber wenn jemand etwas über sie als Paar sagte, bekamen sie einfach nur denselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, zeigten aufeinander und erklärten: „Er ist bloß mein bester Freund... Verhext!" und verlangten eine Limo.

Es war einfach irgendwie komisch, dass sie in getrennten Betten schliefen, und mit anderen Menschen Sex hatten und Dates und was nicht alles, denn ... sie waren einfach ...

"So ekelhaft knuffig, dass du dich eigentlich übergeben willst, sie aber gleichzeitig auch in eine Kiste stopfen möchtest um sie für immer aufzubewahren?" fragte Morgana, als sie durch ihren Anthropologie-Block blätterte.

„Ja!", sagte Gwen, „Ich meinte so: „Oh, was für ein entzückendes Paar!" und dann waren sie nicht... und es ist ja nicht so, dass sie nicht immer noch entzückend sind! Ich meine... er hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß! Nicht, dass Jungs das nicht auch dürfen, aber er hat ihn gestreichelt! … Sie sind wie zwei Enten! Und Enten binden sich ein Leben lang. Ich möchte Goldfiguren von ihnen machen, die ich dann als Trophäe an Pärchen vergeben könnte, die nach einem ausgeklügelten Bewertungssystem den _Merthur_ gewonnen hätten!"

„Würden wir einen Merthur gewinnen?", fragte Morgana.

„Wir hätten einen ganzen Trophäenschrank im Esszimmer voll.", versicherte ihr Gwen und strich über ihre Hand.

„Du solltest sie mal sehen, wenn sie Shampoo kaufen", sagte Morgana und blätterte durch ihre Mitschriften, die hauptsächlich aus Kritzeleien von Indiana Jones, der mit Schlangen im All kämpfte, bestanden. Super Lernzeit, also. „Sie spielen „Rat den Duft". Arthur kitzelt dann immer Merlin, bis er es ihm sagt, aber Merlin findet es fast immer heraus. Das liegt aber auch daran, dass Arthur eigentlich immer „Irish Spring" nimmt."

Gwen schlug die Hand vor den Mund als eine eindeutige _Oh-meine-Güte-das-ist-so-süß-_Geste und musste sich dann ein bisschen Luft zu fächeln. „Wie hältst du das überhaupt aus?"

Morgana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren schon immer so. Und wenn du jetzt schon denkst, dass sie jetzt schmerzhaft süß sind, solltest du erst mal wissen, was sie früher immer gemacht haben. Immer, wenn Arthur Spielzeug in einer Cornflakes-Packung gefunden hat, hat er es Merlin geschenkt, der sie in einem kleinen, mit Makkaroni dekorierten Schuhkarton sammelte. Den seine Mutter übrigens immer noch hat und jedem zeigt, den Merlin mit nach Hause bringt, wie ich vielleicht hinzufügen sollte. Oder Merlin hat zum Beispiel immer seine blau-weißen Papierfähnchen genommen und unseren Nachbarn erzählt, dass ihr Garten im Namen König Arthurs besetzt worden war."

„Oh mein Gott, sie wären so winzig gewesen! Mit ihren winzigen kleinen Hüten und ihren winzigen kleinen Schals und ihren winzigen kleinen Söckchen!", sagte Gwen und hyperventilierte ein bisschen mehr, sodass Morgana ihr eine Tasse Tee machte, um sie zu beruhigen. Natürlich steckten Merlin und Arthur synchron ihren Kopf zur Tür herein, als sie den Raum verließ. Merlin nahm seine Brille ab und Arthur nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und begann sie zu putzen, weil er der Meinung war, dass Merlin absolut nicht dazu taugte.

„Sie scheint nett zu sein.", sagte Merlin, rupfte Arthur seine Brille aus der Hand und rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast meine Brille abgeleckt!"

„Ich lecke deine Brille immer ab.", sagte Arthur, weil es stimmte, und weil er ein bisschen eklig war, wie er es immer schon gewesen war seit Merlin in der zweiten Klasse eine Brille bekommen hatte und absolut unfähig war, sie sauber zu halten.

„Du hast meine Brille ganz pickle-lig gemacht.", beschwerte sich Merlin und deutete auf das offene „Mixed Pickles"-Glas.

Arthur grinste und wandte sich dann wieder Morgana zu: „Ich mag sie, sie ist viel zu gut für dich. Ich werde sehr traurig sein wenn du irgendwann zwangsläufig wieder in diese „Uhh-Freunde-sind-sinnlos-Phase" kommst und es vermasselst"

„Wir sollten etwas mampfen."

„Niemand sagt noch 'mampfen', Merlin, und ja, wir sollten der Frittenbude einen Besuch abstatten oder so."

Sowohl Morgana als auch Merlin starrten Arthur eine Weile an bevor Morgana Gwen etwas Tee eingoss und ein „Gott, du bist so ein Engländer." murmelte.

"Ich sehe keine Milch und Zucker in diesem Tee. Das ist keine richtige Tasse Tee, Morgana! Du scheiterst an Tee! Gwen, trenn' dich von ihr, bis sie richtigen Tee macht: Das kann so nicht weiter gehen!"

Und sie konnten leise hören: „...winzige Brillengläser!"

* * *

Man redete nicht über Arthur. Man sprach auch nicht von Merlin. Man sprach im Allgemeinen sehr viel von Arthur und Merlin. Ihre Freunde taten es, Merlins Mutter tat es, Leute, die sie nie auch nur kennen gelernt hatten taten es, und Arthur war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in den Werbeflyern der Uni vorkamen. Merlin sagte, seine Professoren prüften Anwesenheit auf „Arthur und Merlin", und das, obwohl sie nie auch nur ein Seminar zusammen gehabt hatten.

Am wichtigsten aber schien zu sein, dass man nicht etwa mit Arthur ging, oder mit Merlin, sondern immer mit beiden. Klar, du gingst nur mit einem von beiden ins Bett, aber es kam doch schon immer recht nah an einen Dreier heran. Es galt unter Mädchen, zu vergessen mit _wem_ sie da eigentlich ausgingen – ein Mädchen, mit dem Arthur und Merlin seit Monaten zusammen waren, hatte ihnen beiden Geschenke zum Jahrestag gemacht und sie schlussendlich gefragt, mit wem sie denn nun schlafen durfte, da sich keiner mehr daran erinnern konnte, mit wem sie eigentlich von Anfang an etwas gehabt hatte. Das... Das war schon schlimm gewesen. Die Antwort hatte irgendwie beides beendet. Ach, Freya. Merlin erinnerte sich gerne an die Zeit, bevor sie zur Marine gegangen war. Sie hatte die beiden verstanden. Die beiden und Knoten. Sie hatte ein gutes Verständnis der Themen „Arthur und Merlin" und Knoten gehabt, und auch ein bisschen des akademischen Gebiets, in dem sich diese beiden wissenschaftlichen Gebiete überlagerten.

Das wirklich Schlimme aber kam erst, als sie nicht wusste, mit wem sie eigentlich Schluss machen sollte. Das war wirklich schlimm gewesen. Das... das war ein Problem.

Sophia war Nummer 15 in Merlin's Scrapbook der „blonden-Mädchen-die-Arthur-datet-weil-er-mit-jemandem-zusammen-sein-will". (bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Merlin fröhlich krähend ein Polaroid von ihrem geschockten und stolzen Gesicht gemacht.) Zugegebenermaßen, sie hatte gedacht, dass die Dinge ein bisschen... intimer ablaufen würden, als sie anfing mit Arthur zu flirten.

Es muss gesagt werden, sie hatte wirklich ihr Bestes gegeben, denn es ist unfassbar schwierig einen Kerl herumzukriegen wenn sein bester Freund immer dabei war und derjenige ihn auch immer dabei haben wollte. Nicht, dass ihr Merlin groß etwas ausmachte, ganz im Gegenteil, er war bloß... _immer_ da. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hätte es überhaupt gar nicht erst geschafft, wenn sie nicht auch Psychologie studieren würde. Sie widmete sich Verhaltensmodifikation, während Arthur vorsichtig in „Abnormales Verhalten" herumstocherte, als ob es ihn vielleicht beißen könnte, oder zu viele Hausaufgaben ihn umbrächten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sophia damit absolut falsch lag. Oh sicher, zu ihrem ersten Date war er alleine gekommen, aber sie hatte tatsächlich nur ganze 16 Minuten allein mit Arthur – in denen sie über seine Fußballspiele und ihre Reitstunden geredet hatten – bis Merlin plötzlich anrief; und Arthur den Anruf nicht nur annahm, sondern auch noch ganze zehn Minuten mit ihm telefonierte, um dann mit einem „Sorry Sophia, aber Merlin und Morgana hatten eine Panne, und keiner von den beiden sollte sich einem Auto auf mehr als einen Meter nähern.", zu verschwinden.

„Haben Sie keine anderen Freunde?", fragte Sophia, und Arthur sah sie an, als ob die Möglichkeit, dass Merlin irgendjemanden, der nicht er war, für ein Problem ganz gleich welcher Art anrief, eine undenkbare Gräueltat sei. „Merlin steckt mit Morgana fest, ich muss ihn retten, wer weiß, was zwei Stunden allein in einem Auto mit ihr anrichten könnten.", bekräftigte er, „Sie schminkt ihn vielleicht oder weiß ich was. Danke, Sophia, ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen."

Und schwupps war er weg. Sie starrte vollends verwirrt ihren Kaffee an, denn Arthur war nicht gelangweilt gewesen, ganz sicher nicht, er hatte gelacht und sie angelächelt. Und er hatte ihr geschrieben! Er hatte nicht mal dieses dumme Wartespielchen durchgezogen, wie Typen es manchmal taten, aber er war auch nicht anhänglich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er das machte. Beim nächsten Date war Merlin sogar dabei, und beim Date danach war Arthur nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu erzählen, dass nicht Merlin in irgendeiner tragenden Rolle beinhaltete. Also war es absolut logisch, dass Sophia einen leichten Groll auf Merlin hegte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie dachte, dass Arthur keine Freunde haben sollte, die würden ihn zum Beispiel davon abhalten, dass er unerträglich klettete, aber es wäre schon irgendwie nett, wenn sie ein bisschen Zeit alleine hätten. Du weißt schon. Ab und an. Sie bekam nicht mal einen ordentlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss ohne dass Merlin über ihnen hing wie eine große, fröhliche Wolke mit großen Ohren.

Sophia hätte es auch längst aufgegeben, wenn Arthur nicht so charmant, stark, attraktiv, fast unerträglich britisch, gepflegt, reich, muskulös und gut gebaut gewesen wäre, und wahrscheinlich sehr ausdauernden und aufmerksamen Oralsex zu bieten hatte, oder zumindest wie ein Gewinner untergehen würde. Er war außerdem nicht zu charmant. Sophia war sehr vorsichtig mit Männern, die zu charmant waren. Aber Arthur hatte eine gehörige Portion Narzissmus und Dickköpfigkeit um seine zahlreichen Tugenden auszugleichen. Obwohl Stolz und Dickköpfigkeit durchaus gute Sachen sein konnten. Arthur war eindeutig diese Art von Kerl, die die Anzahl der Male, die ein Mädchen mit ihm kam als persönlichen Verdienst nahm und... und... und mal ehrlich, wenn Arthur ihr auch nur halb so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde wie Merlin, wäre er wohl so was wie der beste Freund aller Zeiten. Sie musste nur irgendwie diese Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Also war es vollkommen logisch, dass Sophia als Psychologie-Studentin mit Fokus auf Verhaltensmodifikation, Arthur bloß ein wenig... anstupsen brauchte. Ihn dafür belohnen, wenn er ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er lebte mit Merlin zusammen, die beiden sahen sich die ganze Zeit, und sie war jetzt seine Freundin. Das würde auch Merlin die Chance geben, jemanden zu finden, die beiden waren einfach zu sehr voneinander abhängig. Sie beendeten gegenseitig ihre Sätze ohne es überhaupt mitzubekommen. Es wäre wirklich für Jedermanns Vorteil. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, was genau Arthur mehr mochte als Merlin, damit sie ihn damit belohnen konnte. Sie dachte recht schnell an Sex, aber sie konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich mit ihm schlafen ohne als völlige Schlampe dazustehen.

Sie dachte über ihre Möglichkeiten nach als sie beim fünften Date auf Arthur wartete.

„Hey Sophia, tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin."

„Hat Merlin mal wieder Hilfe gebraucht?" Und natürlich bemerkte Arthur nicht mal das kleine bisschen Missmut in ihrer Stimme, er lächelte sie sogar an, dass sie nach seinem Lieblings Chemie-Studenten gefragt hatte.

„Nee, es ist was dazwischen gekommen, aber Merlin regelt das für mich damit ich ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen kann."

Sophia blinzelte. „Was?"

„Ach, nur meine Tante", Arthur tat die Erwähnung seiner Familie mit einem Achselzucken ab, „Sie ist einer dieser Menschen, die nie aufhören zu reden, weißt du? Und Merlin ist so nett und unterhält sich heute für mich mit ihr. Er wird wahrscheinlich vier Stunden darum sitzen und sich anhören, dass er mehr essen soll. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er seine abgemagerte Penner-Figur irgendwann los. Aber egal-"

„Oh", sagte Sophia, „Das ist nett von ihm."

„Das ist Merlin wie er leibt und lebt. Er würde seine Leber mit einem Löffel auskratzen – er ist wie dieser eine Typ, hier. Mit Hugh Laurie und seinem entmutigenden amerikanischen Akzent. Dieser eine da. Wo der Typ dem anderen die Waffe gegeben hat – Er ist wie der beste Freund von Hugh Laurie. Also, nicht dem Schauspieler, der Rolle. Kennst du den? Mit dem Gesicht? Wie Sherlock Holmes?"

Sie blinzelte bloß und Arthur machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Dann lächelte er sie an, als wäre sie das Einzige auf der Welt, das im Moment zählte und sie beschloss, dass sie ebenso gut später planen könnte.

Merlin kam mit einem Hazelnut Roast Coffee, drei Stück Zucker – Arthur sagte immer, dass er zwei wolle, aber das war eine Lüge – einem Spritzer Haselnuss-Sahne und einem Schuss heißen Kakao, was wirklich die einzige genießbare Variante des Mensa-Kaffees war, zum mit Arthur vereinbarten Treffpunkt unter der Stadt-Turmuhr. Arthur bestand darauf, dieses Jahr Kaffee statt Tee zu trinken, um nicht wie ein britischer Stereotyp herüber zu kommen. Nur, dass er gleichzeitig alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um wie ein britischer Stereotyp herüber zu kommen. Er hatte komische Zähne, sein Name war Arthur, er benutzte ständig diesen etwas veralteten britischen Slang, er verfolgte Fußball- und Rugbyspiele als wären es Gottesdienste, er wurde anglikanisch erzogen, und er nahm absolut alles in brauner Sauce erstickt zu sich. Man konnte fast schon sagen, dass er so etwas wie ein hoffnungsloser Fall war.

Arthur starrte auf die Uhr und nippte an seinem Kaffee, verzog das Gesicht und gab dann vor es nicht getan zu haben, denn er stand ja wohl eindeutig über solchen unschönen Befindlichkeitsäußerungen.

„Jungs, was... ach, ist es schon wieder so weit?"

„Fünf Minuten", antworteten sie zusammen als Morgana und Gwen, deren Hand in Morganas Tasche steckte, sich zu ihnen gesellten. Die beiden hatten nur ein Paar Handschuhe, weshalb Morgana einen trug, Gwen den anderen, und die anderen beiden Hände verstauten sie gemeinsam in Morganas Tasche zusammen mit den Hustenbonbons, dem Lippenstift und ein bisschen Kleingeld. Vielleicht noch ein Schraubzieher oder Ess-Stäbchen.

„Was ist in fünf Minuten?", fragte Gwen und sah sich nach einem Festtagsumzug oder Ähnlichem um.

„Ihr Jahrestag", seufzte Morgana

„Ihr was?"

„Heute vor sechzehn Jahren, oder besser gesagt, in fünf Minuten vor sechzehn Jahren, schmetterte ein fünf Jahre alter Arthur einem Dreijährigen einen Schneeball ins Gesicht, hatte dann ein schlechtes Gewissen und brachte ihm eine schlecht gemachte Tasse Tee um sich zu entschuldigen. Dann erklärte er den kleinen Jungen zum Merlin zu seinem Arthur und nahm ihn mit nach Hause, um ihm seine Kuscheltiere vorzustellen."

„Wie können sie sich denn daran noch erinnern?", fragte Gwen

„Mama", antworteten die beiden wieder im Gleichklang.

„Und was ist überhaupt Merlins richtiger Name?"

„Merlin", antworteten alle auf eine Art und Weise, die eigentlich klar machte, dass es nicht stimmte, aber nur Gott konnte sich wohl daran noch erinnern. Nicht einmal seine Mutter rief ihn noch bei seinem Geburtsnamen.

„Ich hieß auch mal eine Zeit lang Merlin Penn, als Arthur mir das erste Mal einen Antrag gemacht hat.", fügte Merlin hinzu.

„Wie das?", fragte Gwen.

"Nun, ich war vier und Arthur war sechs, und uns war langweilig nach einer Woche Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen und wir beschlossen Jedi-Ritter zu sein, also war ich Merlin-Penn-Obi und Arthur Arthur-Wann-Kenobi-Maximus."

"Merlin war mein Padawan", sagte Arthur, "Alles, was er weiß, hab ich ihm beigebracht."

„Er hat mir eine Augenbinde um gemacht und mir solange mit einer Poolnudel auf den Kopf gehauen bis ich nach Hause gegangen bin. Dann hat er eine halbe Stunde lang versucht mit „der Macht" mein Fenster zu öffnen. Und als ich ihn dann reingelassen habe hat er mir Haar von einer von Morganas Puppen mit Sekundenkleber auf den Kopf geklebt. Meine Mutter war so verwirrt, sie konnte sich nicht zwischen „Über uns lachen" und sauer sein entscheiden."

„Konnte Mama so gut wie nie", sagte Arthur. Zu seinem siebten Geburtstag hatte Merlin ihm mit einem sehr stoischen Gesichtsausdruck gesagt, dass er gerne seine Mutter teilen könne, weil Arthur keine habe und jeder eine Mutter haben sollte und Merlins Mutter sowieso die allerbeste Mutter überhaupt war. Merlins Mutter hatte vielleicht ein bisschen sehr viel geweint, und Arthur hatte es irgendwie nicht über's Herz gebracht, Merlin zu sagen, dass es so nicht lief in der Welt. (Da Arthur sieben war wusste er nämlich, wie die Welt lief. Er war immerhin in der ersten Klasse.) Also hatte er ihm feierlich gedankt und später Merlins Gesicht in den Kuchen gedrückt und seinen Spielzeug-Truck zurück verlangt. Zugegeben, so hatten fast alle Geburtstage von Arthur geendet. Auch jede Gelegenheit, wenn Arthur und Merlin sich in der Nähe eines Kuchens befanden. Ihre Liebe war sehr Gesichter-in-Kuchen-erdrückend.

„Warte, das erste Mal?", fragte Gwen. Laut Morgana, die erklären musste weil die Jungs weiter auf die Uhr starrten, war das zweite Mal gewesen, als Arthur mit Merlins Fahrrad fahren wollte und versprach ihn zu heiraten, wenn er einmal um den Block fahren dürfte. Sie trennte sich allerdings sehr schnell wieder, weil Arthur nicht aufhörte das Rad zu stehlen, sodass Merlin nie an der Reihe war, „und sie stritten den ganzen Nachmittag, bevor sie sich über Buttertoffees einigten". Das dritte Mal hatten sie einen Babyvogel gefunden und beschlossen gute Eltern für ihn zu sein, und „Merlin war so eine blutende Seele, dass ich beschloss einen ehrenhaften Mann aus ihm zu machen, aber dann ist der Vogel eh gestorben", fügte Arthur hinzu, da Merlin nicht wusste, wie man ihn füttern sollte. Er war an der Raupe erstickt, die Merlin ihm nachts gebracht hatte und einfach ins Blaue den Rachen herein stopfte, denn Vögel aßen doch Würmer, und er hatte sie vielleicht sogar ein bisschen vorgekaut. Merlin war eine Woche lang untröstlich gewesen.

„Warum dreht sich eigentlich so viel in eurer Freundschaft um tote Vögel?", fragte Morgana.

Das vierte Mal war mehr eine Art Scherz, als sie zusammen zu Sadie Hawkins gegangen waren. Niemand wusste, warum es den „Sadie Hawkins Dance" überhaupt gab, sie waren immerhin in England, doch die Mädchen aus dem Schulrat hatten darauf bestanden, und vielleicht war auch eine Wette dabei gewesen, und ein Pflock, und sie könnten an den Füßen aneinander gebunden worden sein. Und Arthur hatte es bestimmt bereut, dass er einen Cowboyhut, Sporen und Flanell tragen musste.

Arthur sah nicht gut aus in Flanell.

Und dann war da noch das eine Mal beim Ren Fest, und das andere Mal vorm Kino, und das eine Mal auf dem Baum, und damals, als Arthur ein bisschen betrunken war und Merlin zu seinem „heterosexuellen Lebensabschnittsgefährten fürs Leben" erklärt hatte und ihm einen Plastikring angesteckt hatte und... Oh! Das Mal, als Arthur Merlin letztes Jahr über die Türschwelle getragen hatte und seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen donnerte, und dann laut deklariert hatte, dass er Merlin mindestens für seinen Kakao und die Steuervergünstigungen sowieso heiraten würde, wenn schon für nichts anderes. Und das eine andere Mal noch als er den Vorschlag zu heiraten gemacht hatte, was bis jetzt jeder Tag gewesen war, an den sich jemand erinnern konnte.

„Aber wirklich, sie sind nicht zusammen.", sagte Morgana.

Sie nippten im Einklang an ihren Getränken als der Zeiger auf 15.45 Uhr sprang und nahmen beide eine handvoll Schnee die sie im Gesicht des anderen verteilten. Dann gaben sie sich gegenseitig ihre jeweiligen Getränke und nahmen einen Schluck während ihnen der Schnee vom Kinn tropfte. Um das Ritual zu vollenden, schlang Arthur seinen Arm um Merlins Schultern und sie spazierten davon.

Gwen sah Morgana flehend an.

„Warte, bis sie außer Hörweite sind, bevor du quietschst, sie könnten sich immer noch dazu entschließen eine Schneeballschlacht anzuzetteln."

„Mit ihren winzigen Fäustlingen!", beharrte Gwen, „Und was machen sie, wenn kein Schnee liegt?"

„Schneekanon besorgen, normalerweise", sagte Morgana. Sie schätze die Entfernung zu den Jungs und sagte dann „Du kannst jetzt ein bisschen quietschen, wenn du noch möchtest."

Und das tat Gwen auch und vielleicht musste sie auch noch ein bisschen auf die beiden zeigen, aber es war ein sehr zurückhaltendes und erwachsenes Quietschen, das „mit ihren winzigen Schneebällen! Und seine Mutter! Morgana, er hat ihm seine Mutter gegeben!", zu bedenken gab.

„Sie zwingt ihm Gemüse auf und alles. Und irgendwann mal haben sie draußen eine tote Entenmutter auf der Straße gefunden, und die Entenküken sind sich alle einfach gegenseitig im Kreis um sie herum gefolgt, und Arthur hat einfach Entenmutter genommen und sie in ihren Hinterhof gelegt und _ihre_ Mutter hat sie die Küken aufziehen lassen. Nachdem sie Arthur als Mörder bezeichnet hatte und er seine Hände fünfmal mit Peroxid waschen musste."

Mal ehrlich, Arthurs und Merlins Freundschaft war wirklich ein Konstrukt auf den Kadavern toter Vögel.

„Ich möchte am liebsten Sandwiches kreieren und sie nach ihnen benennen und sie genau neben einander auf die Speisekarte setzen und jedes mal, wenn jemand ein Arthursandwich und ein Merlinsandwich zusammen bestellt würde ich ihnen gratis Kekse in Form von Herzen und Babyenten dazu geben.", sagte Gwen und drückte Morganas Kopf vor Aufregung an ihren Busen. Morgana machte das aber gar nichts aus und vielleicht schmiegte sie sich auch ein wenig hinein. Aber nur ein wenig.

Also, laut Merlin und Arthur lief die Sache mit Sophia ja ganz gut. Obwohl Arthur ganz schrecklich darin war, mit Mädchen auszugehen – hauptsächlich, weil er der Meinung war, dass Hühnchen gleichbedeutend war mit Liebe (siehe: Das Tote-Vogel-Enigma) – und so einfach das Objekt seiner Begierde mit Chicken Wings bombardierte, bis es ihm willenlos verfiel oder sich übergab. Daher ließ er eher Merlin seine romantischen SMS/Karten schreiben oder Blumen aussuchen, aber auch nur, weil „Mama Merlin dazu gezwungen hat romantische Komödien mit ihr zu gucken, also weiß er am besten was Mädchen hören wollen", und aus Rache ließ Merlin Arthur über seine Gefühle reden. („Arthur, du musst über deine Gefühle sprechen. Deine Gefühle für Mädchen. Deine Gefühle, Arthur, deine Gefühle!") Manchmal sahen sie sich romantische Komödien zur Recherche an. Was meistens darin ausartete, dass sie sich über den Film lustig machten indem sie den inneren Monolog der Hauptpersonen mitsprachen, der viel zu oft Dinge wie: „Du hast Brüste und Ehrgeiz! Ich hasse dich, lass' uns niemals miteinander rummachen bis auf die letzten 15 Minuten des Films!" und „Lieben wir uns schon? Wie sieht's jetzt aus? Soll ich mich irgendwo dagegen lehnen? Würde das unserer epischen Liebe helfen? Du bist die Einzige für mich! Weißt du denn nicht, dass die anderen Frauen alle nur Nebencharaktere sind?" und auch das sehr beliebte „Du kannst nicht die epische Chemie zwischen deinem flausigen Bart und meinen tollpatschigen Brüsten verleugnen!" enthielt.

Es sei denn, sie sahen einen _dieser _Filme. Dann war es schon eher ein: „Oh, Mr Broody McBrood, bitte legen Sie mich flach, aber broody!"

„Niemals! Ich muss noch mindestens zwei Stunden lang suggestiv an dieser Wand lehnen und mir die Eier hart frieren lassen, los, las dich bitte fast umbringen, dann kann dich vielleicht unerklärlicherweise plötzlich lieben!"

„KAY THX BRB", würden sie dann zusammen schreien und Popcorn auf den Bildschirm werfen.

Und dann würden sie gemeinsam T-Shirts kaufen gehen, auch wenn sie sich nicht eine Spur ähnlich anzogen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie beide der Meinung waren, dass auf der ganzen Welt nur die Farben blau und rot existierten. Gut, Arthur hatte Anzüge, und Merlin hatte hässliche Tweed-Anzüge - weil Merlin ein alter Mann sein wollte, mit Krückstock, damit er um acht ins Bett gehen und in aller Herrgottsfrühe wieder aufstehen konnte und kleine Kinder anbrüllen konnte, sie sollen vom Rasen runter gehen – und beide schworen auf die Farbe braun, aber wenn tatsächlich Farbe dabei war, dann war es entweder rot oder blau.

Sie liehen sich auch gegenseitig Kleidung. Niemand wusste wie oder warum, denn sie hatten weder dieselbe Größe noch denselben Geschmack, aber es gab mindestens ein Shirt und drei Krawatten von denen keiner mehr wusste, wem sie eigentlich gehörten. Wohlgemerkt, das waren Krawatten mit Augenlöchern damit sie Ninja Turtles spielen konnten. Sie hatten eine weitere für Gwen kaufen müssen als sie mit Morgana zusammen kam (denn jetzt hatten sie alle Turtles, und Gwen würde mitspielen, nicht? Unter der vereinten Kraft des Hundeblicks (Arthur behauptete zwar, dass er kraftvoll und dynamisch sei und ganz sicher keinen Hundeblick habe, aber der Junge konnte schmollen als ob jemand sein Eiscremepferdchen gestohlen hatten) war Gwen dahin geschmolzen wie ein verschmähter McSundae Karamell am Strand, weil Arthur zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Sand in Merlins Hose zu werfen, um ihn zu essen; und außerdem war sie Donatello.) Sie wussten, dass diese Krawatte für sie gekauft worden war, alle anderen hatten auch irgendwem der drei vorher gehört, bevor ihre höhere Bestimmung erkannt worden war, aber Arthur hatte bekannt gegeben, dass sowieso keiner von ihnen je eine violette Krawatte tragen würde, und so hatte sie geduldig auf Gwen gewartet.

Wie auch immer, Arthur führte Sophia zu Dates aus und Merlin versuchte wirklich nicht zu stören, es sei denn es war super wichtig, und wenn Arthur nach Hause kam verlangte er alle Details. Arthur würde ihn dann als Vierzehnjährigen bezeichnen und ihm später trotzdem alles mit ein bisschen verträumten Augen erzählen und Merlin würde Kakao für alle machen. Morgana und Gwen (die im Grunde genommen bei ihnen wohnten, denn es war näher am Campus und Morganas Mitbewohner hatte einen Hasen, der über all hin kackte, sodass sie in der zweiten Woche ausgezogen war, und Gwens Mitbewohner schickte sie ständig ins (S)exil, und die anderen beiden Leute, mit denen Arthur und Merlin eigentlich zusammen wohnten, waren vor langer Zeit auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden und es hatte niemanden interessiert, wohin oder warum) saßen im Wohnzimmer, schütteln ihre Köpfe über die Jungs und stahlen den Kakao, den die beiden übrig gelassen hatten, denn Merlin machte herrlichen Kakao. Herrlichen.

„Im Ernst, wie macht er das ohne Alk?", fragte Morgana ihre Rentier-Tasse. Gwen zuckte mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich an sie. Dann nippte sie an ihrem Kakao und zappte durch die Kanäle bis sie ein paar Hippos sah. Gwen liebte Hippos, sie fand sie knuddelig und kostbar, und Morgana kritzelte oft Gwen, wie sie auf einem Nilpferd auf dem Mond ritt, denn, wenn man schon auf einem Nilpferd ritt, dann konnte man das ebenso gut auf dem Mond tun; manchmal trug Gwen sogar eine Krone und wurde zur „Königlichen Hoheit der Hippopotami" gekrönt. Manchmal kritzelte Morgana Gwen auch _nur_ mit Krone, aber das war ein Nebenaspekt der absolut nichts mit Nilpferden oder Hippos zu tun hatte, und schon gar nicht mit Anthropologie, und trotzdem war es genau da, in ihren Block. Komische alte Welt.

Heiseres Lachen kam aus dem _Sündenpfuhl_(sie hatten ein Schild und alles) und Gwen musste hart an sich nehmen, ihr plötzliches Herumgefuchtel mit den Armen aufgrund der Jungs, verstärkt durch Hippos, im Zaum zu halten. „Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?", fragte Morgana und hob ihren Becher zur Tür, „Sie reden wirklich über ihre Augen und wie sie riecht und nicht wie gut sie bestückt ist oder so. Meistens bin ich sogar diejenige, die letztendlich die lüsternsten Bemerkungen über Frauen macht. Merlin hat wirklich einmal aufrichtig die schöne Seele einer Frau kommentiert. Ich glaube, seine Mutter hat ihn ein bisschen ruiniert."

Die Schlafzimmertür wurde aufgeschlagen und Arthur betrat das Wohnzimmer mit Überzeugung, Merlin betrat das Wohnzimmer wie ein normaler Mensch. Arthur betrat Räume gerne mit Überzeugung, als ob niemand glaubte, dass er tatsächlich da war, bis er sie davon überzeugt hatte. Mit Überzeugung.

„Wir brauchen Schals!", erklärte Arthur, „Morgana, wo bekommt man Schals? Nicht diese welligen, kleinen Dinger, gute, feste Winterschals."

„Wofür braucht ihr Schals?", fragte Morgana und strich mit den Fingern durch Gwens Haar. Es war einfach so... texturell ansprechend, wie sich die kleinen Löckchen um ihre Finger wickelten als sie sie nicht gehen lassen wollten, und total einen auf „Aber Baby, es ist kalt draußen" machten und sie mit noch mehr hypothetischem Eierlikör versorgten. Wenn der Trick mit dem Eierlikör nicht funktionierte, dann reichte ihr Haar vollkommen aus um sich mit einer Decke und einem Film für sie in eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu kuscheln. So war das mit Gwens Haar.

„Sophia und ich brauche zueinander passende Schals. Gestrickte. Nicht so was wie Merlins ausgenudelte Halstücher" - dann hatte er eine Idee, was selten Gutes bedeutete - „Merlin, wir könnten welche stricken!"

Merlin starrte ihn an und brach dann in Grinsen aus, wie Songs in Musicals ausbrechen, oder Aliens aus Bäuchen unschuldiger Menschen in schlechten Filmen.

„Und Hüte!", fügte er enthusiastisch hinzu, „Hüte und Socken! Wir könnten unendlich viele Socken machen! Wir könnten genug Socken für all die armen sockenlosen Erstsemester oben machen, die keine Lust haben in den Waschsalon zu gehen!"

„Merlin, wir können die sockenlosen Erstsemester nicht retten."

„Wir können jeden retten. Wir können Helden sein! Wir können Hüte mit kleinen Kappen machen. Ich liebe Hüte mit Kappen. Wir können kappige Helden sein!"

Und so machten sie sich auf all die sockenlosen Erstsemester zu retten und würden sich später vielleicht irgendwann erinnern, wofür sie zueinander passende Schals brauchten. Woher sie wussten, wo sie Wolle her bekamen aber keine Schals, war bloß eine dieser Sachen. Die Mädchen wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher zu, denn sie waren echte Knuddel-Experten. Sie hätten Knuddel-Workshops geben können. Sie konnten so viel besser knuddeln als Merlin und Arthur, deren Knuddeln meist darin bestand, dass Arthur Merlin auf den Boden schubste und sich auf ihn drauf warf als ob sie ein Sandwich machen wollten. Manchmal saß Merlin auch spaßeshalber auf Arthurs Schoß und vergaß einfach nur wieder aufzustehen, aber größtenteils waren sie äußerst disfunktionale Knuddler.

„Was wird dabei raus kommen?", fragte Gwen, „Bitte sag passende Handschuhe. Mit Pom-Poms."

„Sie werden sich gegenseitig mit schweineteurer Lama-Wolle fesseln, mit Stricknadeln kämpfen und dann vergessen, was dabei vollkommen vergessen, was sie eigentlich machen wollten."

„Ich möchte ein Aquarium voll von ihnen, mit kleinen Fischen, die sie sind. Und der kleine Merlinfisch könnte sicher stellen, dass der kleine Arthurfisch alle Steine in seinen liebsten Farben hat, während der kleine Arthurfisch an die Oberfläche schwimmt und winziges Fischfutter für den kleinen Merlinfisch holt." Gwen verschüttete ein bisschen Kakao auf die Laptop Couch, sodass sie darüber diskutierten, welche Seite der Polsterung weniger dreckig war um sie nach oben zu drehen. Die eine Seite war orange. Sie wussten nicht was für ein Orange, aber es war Gefängnis-farben, und die andere Seite hatte braune Spritzer als ob sie davon träumte, eine Giraffe zu sein. Sie entschieden sich für die Giraffenseite; Morgana stand auf Giraffen.

„Arthur!" Merlin war mehr als nur ein bisschen betrunken und hing an Arthur wie Efeu, „Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur", fügte er eloquent hinzu und Arthurs Arm schlang sich automatisch um seine Hüfte um ihn aufrecht zu halten, denn es wäre nur mal wieder so typisch für Merlin sich auf der Tanzfläche zu räkeln und einen werweißwieviele-Zentimeter hohen Absatz durch seinen Arm getreten zu bekommen. Merlin war einfach nicht dazu gemacht auf College-Partys zu gehen, irgendjemand überredete ihn zu einem Trinkspiel und er war innerhalb von 10 Minuten hackedicht.

„Man, du bist ein Leichtgewicht, weißt du das?", fragte Arthur, wieder mal von Sophia abgelenkt. Sophia dürfte bei ihren Freundinnen angedeutet haben, ihr Merlin vom Leib zu halten und irgendwas mit ihm zu machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht fände eine von ihnen ihn ganz süß und würde anfangen, besoffen mit ihm rumzumachen, damit sie und Arthur sich in ein bisschen privatere Gefilde zurück ziehen könnten.

„Arthur, sag mir, dass ich hübsch bin. Mark hat gesagt, ich bin nicht hübsch." Merlin zeigte benommen auf die Treppe als könnte es ihnen helfen heraus zu finden wer zur Hölle 'Mark' war und Sophia entschied, dass sie einfachere Freunde brauchte. Merlin grinste und versuchte zu schmollen, aber er konnte einen Schmollmund nicht länger als eine Sekunde halten ohne zu merken, dass er versuchte zu schmollen und dann musste er grinsen. Mary würde mit Sicherheit auf ihn stehen. Sie hatte auf einer Party mal mit einer Lampe rumgemacht.

„Merlin, wenn ich unverheiratet wär'-"

„Du bist unverheiratet, und du hast mich noch nicht auf ehrenhafte Weise genommen, also sind das alles Lügen. Bösartig schreckliche Lügen."

„Man, bist du wählerisch. Gut, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, oder wir beide schwule Typen, dann würde ich dich so hart durchnehmen dass wir beide von der Uni geschmissen würden, weil wir nie aus dem Bett raus kämen."

Merlin grinste. „Was wäre wenn du das Mädchen wärst? Warum muss ich immer das Mädchen sein? Und wenn du jetzt irgendwas über meine Halstücher sagst, knebel ich dich."

„Du hast Gwen letzte Woche deine Nägel lackieren lassen. Und ich wäre viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, lesbischen Sex zu haben. Wenn wir also beide in Mädchen verwandelt werden würden, dann würde ich sicher stellen, dass ich mit dir experimentieren würde, auch mit deinem unaussprechlich schrecklichen Haarschnitt."

Damit schien Merlin zufrieden zu sein, grüßte Sophia und sagte, sie sähe wirklich hübsch in ihrem neuen Kleid (Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass es neu war?) aus und dass es zu ihrem Gesicht passe, und dann war er auch schon wieder weg, denn „er liebt diesen Song. Ich hoffe mal, jeder passt auf sein Gesicht auf, es ist unmenschlich, was er mit seinen Ellbogen veranstaltet, wenn er tanzt."

„Willst du tanzen?", bot sie an, rutschte näher an ihn heran und spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Mantels, „und du weißt schon, du könntest mir ruhig auch sagen, dass ich hübsch bin, immerhin bin ich ein Mädchen und habe einen wunderbaren Haarschnitt." Sie versuchte es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, es wurde aber irgendwie nicht ganz glaubwürdig.

„Joah, wir könnten ein bisschen tanzen", sagte er und beugte sich über ihren Kopf um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass er immer gerne mit dem hübschesten Mädchen im ganzen Raum tanze und bot ihr sogar seinen Arm an, denn Arthur war irgendwie der totale Prinz auf seine Art. Außerdem hatten seine Eltern ihn jahrelang mit vorgehaltener Waffe zur Tanzschule gezwungen, und jetzt war er der Vizepräsident des Standardtanzclubs, denn es erschien schon irgendwie dumm, so viel Zeit und Geld darin zu investieren, unglaublich gut in etwas zu werden und sein Geschenk dann nicht mit der Welt zu teilen. Und es ist ein ziemlicher Spaß bei populären Songs Sachen wie „Das ist eine Samba" oder „Wir könnte dazu Merengue tanzen" raus zu hauen und tja... eigentlich konnte man zu allem Merengue tanzen, aber das war auch bloß ein Nebenaspekt.

Und für eine Weile, drei oder vier Songs, war alles wundervoll, sie kamen sich näher, Arthur stand total auf sie, sie waren leicht in eine etwas schattigere Ecke des Raumes geschunkelt, und Sophia war gerade dabei, ihre Finger in seine Haare zu graben und ihn zu fragen ob er an einen eher, naja, du weißt schon... Ort gehen wolle, als Arthur aufsah, schnaubte und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und da war es: Merlin lag auf der Couch – unter nichts anderem als Arthurs Jacke natürlich – und schlief tief und fest.

„Er ist so ein Leichtgewicht, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er noch lebt. Hey, hör mal, das tut mir jetzt leid, ich komm später nochmal, aber ich muss ihn jetzt nach Hause bringen."

„Ich könnte dir helfen", bot sie schnell an, „Ich mein, ich bin mit dem Auto da und es ist kalt draußen. Er kann kaum geradeaus gehen."

Arthur lächelte sie strahlend an und nahm dankend an. Arthur richtete Merlin auf und Merlin wimmerte kläglich: „Ich will nicht auf dem Mond leben."

Sie bekamen Merlin zusammengerollt und vor sich hin murmelnd auf den Rücksitz. Sie fuhr die beiden zu ihrer Wohnung und Arthur gab ihr einen Kuss und dann sah sie ihm zu, wie er Merlin die Treppe hoch half. Danach rief er sie an und meinte, sie könnten sich ja morgen zum Mittag oder so treffen, aber Merlin sei gerade in diesem oktopusartig anhänglichen Zustand von vollkommen betrunken, und sie funkelte ihr Handy böse an und sagte irgendetwas unbedeutendes.

Es wäre wirklich nur von Arthurs Vorteil, so wie Merlin ihn zurück hielt, und wenn Merlin wirklich so ein guter Freund war, dann würde er auch verstehen, dass sein bester Freund ein bisschen Zeit für sich bräuchte, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen war. Hin und wieder zumindest. Sie hatten ja noch nicht mal miteinander rumgemacht, da war sie sogar mit ihrem ersten festen Freund weiter gekommen. Und da war sie _neun_.

Es war gar nicht mal so ungewohnt für Arthur und Merlin, im selben Bett aufzuwachen. Merlins Bett war erhöht und er fiel immer wieder heraus, weil er hilflos und schreckhaft war, und dann war er verwirrt und krabbelte herüber in Arthurs Bett und legte sich auf ihn drauf wie er es gewohnt war als sie nach Kinder gewesen waren, bevor sie wussten, dass es komisch war. Wenn Merlin mal wieder irgendwo einschlief, würde Arthur ihn einfach in sein Bett werfen, seine Schuhe und sein komisches Modestatement von seinem Körper reißen und sich dann bettfertig machen. Arthur hasste es, alleine zu schlafen, da er mit ungefähr... sechzehn Hunden („drei, Merlin, es waren drei" „ÜBER NEUNTAUSEND") aufgewachsen war, die ihn alle geliebt und sich geweigert hatten, draußen zu schlafen, und außerdem hatten er und Merlin wahrscheinlich öfter bei einander übernachtet als es gesetzlich vertretbar gewesen wäre. Arthur war es also gewöhnt mit drei (oder vier, wenn man Merlin mitzählte) stinkenden, warmen Körpern, die sich an ihn pressten und ihm ins Gesicht atmeten ins Bett zu gehen, und auch nicht abgeneigt, hin und wieder in eine vergleichbare Situation zurück zu kehren.

Merlin gähnte und dehnte seinen Hals bis ein paar wirklich unschöne Geräusche zu hören waren und stütze dann viel zu fröhlich für jemanden, der die Nacht zuvor betrunken gewesen war, sein Kinn auf Arthurs Brust und fragte, ob er vielleicht etwas Arme Ritter wolle. Natürlich wollte Arthur. Merlin konnte gerade mal fünf Dinge kochen, die nicht aus einer Dose kamen, aber die konnte er gut, und das war immer noch besser als Arthurs einziges Gericht: Thunfisch-Auflauf. Zumal sie beide Thunfisch hassten wie die Pest.

„Merlin", fragte Arthur, als er nur in Boxershorts aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche tapste, weil sie sowieso den ganzen Tag nicht mehr anziehen würden. Die Mädchen heizten die Wohnung als ob sie an der offenen Luft Eier kochen wollten und waren es mittlerweile gewöhnt, dass selten jemand mehr als Unterwäsche an hatte. Um fair zu sein, hingen Gwen und Morgana nämlich auch am liebsten nur in Boxershorts und Tanktops herum, sodass sie immer nur fünf Minuten davon entfernt schienen, die Anfangssequenz eines Pornofilms zu sein.

Die Mädchen waren auf dem Futon ineinander gekuschelt und konnten alles ausblenden, was kein Feueralarm oder kaltes Wasser war. Merlin hatte einmal eine Pfanne in der Küche herunter geschmissen und eine Lawine krachenden Metalls ausgelöst, und Gwen hatte gerade mal geschnarcht und sich umgedreht. „Glaubst du, wir sind komisch?"

„Jap", sagte Merlin, als er ein paar Eier 1:1 mit Brandy zusammen rührte und dazu Lieder aus der Sesamstraße summte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn amerikanisches Fernsehen schauen lassen, weshalb er ein bisschen geistesgestört war und darauf bestand, dass der letzte Buchstabe des Alphabets „Zee" hieß, und nicht wie angemessen und eigentlich richtig, „Zett". Er hatte allerdings damit aufgehört als Arthur gedroht hatte ihn in Feigenpudding zu ertränken wenn er nicht das Englisch der Queen lernte und Merlin immer noch murmelte, dass Grover gesagt habe es hieße „Zee", und Grover sei ja wohl mal perfekt.

„Ich meine...", meinte Merlin, „ähh... Was genau meinst du damit? Wir haben gestern Wolle gekauft und haben beschlossen, dass wir Spiderman und Zombie Spiderman sind, anstatt damit zu stricken. Und am Tag davor haben wir beschlossen, uns für Halloween ein großes Shirt und eine große Hose zu kaufen und wie ein großes, zusammengewachsenes Wesen herum zu laufen. Du hast gesagt, wir sollten uns Merthur nennen, und ich meinte, dass klinge wie eine schreckliche Krankheit, die man sich bei irgendeiner Nutte am Straßenstrich holt. Dann hast du Arerliner vorgeschlagen, und ich fand, dass das wie eine Make-Up Marke klingt, und dann hast du mein Gesicht in einen Muffin gedrückt."

„Nein, ich meine, wie... wie oft wir uns anfassen. Und, halt, Alter, was auch immer. Zeug, eben." Arthur versuchte, nicht Merlins Haar zurecht zu zupfen, aber das macht ihm nur schmerzhaft deutlich klar, wie oft er das eigentlich machte, und dann fühlte er sich komisch. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld. Merlin hatte einfach furchtbar doofe Haare.

„Wir sind beste Freunde", meinte Merlin dazu, „Leute die glauben, dass es komisch ist, wenn beste Freunde auf sich aufpassen, hatten nie richtige Freunde. Ist das wegen Sophia?"

„Ein bisschen, ja", Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm den Teller von Merlin entgegen und ertränkte die Armen Ritter in Ahornsirup. Als er sich umdrehte standen dort Morgana und Guinevere erwartungsvoll mit ihren eigenen Tellern, sodass er sich fast verbrannte, als er zurück schreckte: „Wagt es ja nicht!", schrie er auf und Merlin versuchte, sich mit einem Pfannenwender zu verteidigen.

„Toooooooast", verlangten die Mädchen und erhoben ihre Teller. Merlin schlug mit dem Pfannenwender nach ihren Händen, aber sie waren „Arme Ritter-Zombies", und nichts würde sie zufrieden stellen außer köstlich angebrutzeltes Arme Ritter-Fleisch. „Gebt uns all euren Toast und Sirup!"

„Ich verbanne euch, ihr garstigen Kreaturen der Tiefe!"

„Wir haben Hunger. Ihr werdet assimiliert. Widerstand ist zwecklos.", erklärte Morgana.

„Es sei denn, Sie lehnen ab, in diesem Fall würden wir natürlich Ihre Grenzen respektieren", wandte Gwen überförmlich ein.

„Jaja", grummelte Merlin und schnitt noch mehr Brot ab.

Also kaufte Sophia Arthur einen kuscheligen roten Pulli, und das war schön. Und sie ging mit ihnen in einen Vergnügungspark und ließ sie mit einer Achterbahn fahren, vor der Merlin zwar Angst hatte, aber vorgab, sie nicht zu haben, und können wir nicht endlich zum Autoscooter gehen?

Und sie strich über seine Rücken und sah sich Actionfilme mit ihm an, und ja, sie ging mit ihm einkaufen und in Restaurants essen, deren Speisen die Größe von Untertassen haben und manchmal fuhren sie auch einfach herum und hörten schreckliche Popmusik, weil Arthur schreckliche Popmusik liebte und nichts ihn aufhalten konnte.

Und dann fand sie _Die Schokolade_. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie von seiner kranken, kranken Vorliebe für das, was Merlin als „Hundehoden-große-Brocken-aus-Schokolade-Minze-Orange-Kaffee-Toffee-und-Erdnussbutter-in-ungefähr-fünf-Schichten-mit-einem-Dauerlutscher-in-der-Mitte-um-es-zur-vollkommenen-Beleidigung-für-ein-Konfaktionsprodukt-zu-machen" bezeichnete, erfahren hatte.

Merlin wusste einfach nur nicht, wie man sie essen sollte, und mal vollkommen von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass sie eigentlich zurück gerufen worden waren, hatte Sophia sie irgendwie aufgetrieben nur um ihn Lächeln zu sehen. Es gab vielleicht erwachsenere Konfektionen, aber Nostalgie verlangte solche Dinge.

„Hey Merlin, schau mal was Sophia für mich gefunden hat weil ich spitze bin!"

„Wenn es ein weiterer Pulli ist zünde ich dich zu deinem eigenen Besten an.", sagte Merlin und fuhr fort nach Möglichkeiten Frankreich zu erobern zu googlen, oder was auch immer er da tat, wenn Arthur nicht da war. Dann sah er auf, fiel von seinem Stuhl und kletterte so schnell er konnte zur Wand und presste sich dagegen. „Nein, _nein_,vernichte es, bevor die Götter der Schokolade dich für deine Liebe zu ihrer schrecklichsten aller Gräueltaten zu sich holen, schick es in die hinterletzten Ecken der Süßigkeiten-Hölle. Ich verbanne euch üble Kreaturen, Ich verbanne euch in die Tiefe und Dunkelheit, sodass keine Kinder von euren Grausamkeiten lernen. Mögen uns die Götter der Schokolade für diese sündigen Fehltritte vergeben. Sie würden uns in Toffee einhüllen bis wir ersticken. Möchtest du köstlich vertoffeet sterben? Verbann es in den Mülleimer. Wirf es weg, Arthur, schnell, bevor es jemand sieht, oder noch schlimmer, bevor du mir einen davon gibst!", sagte Merlin mit so viel Atem wie nur jemand hatte, der eine solche Rede für die klitzekleine Chance, dass Arthurs unendliche Suche nach diesen Süßigkeiten doch etwas hervor brächte, jahrelang eingeübt hatte. Arthur würde sich sowas von in Merlins Laptop hacken um nach zu sehen, ob er sie tatsächlich ausformuliert hatte. Er brauchte nur jemanden, der einen Schlüssel vor Merlins Nase baumeln ließ, oder er sagte ihm einfach, auf der Straße säße ein hilfebedürftiges Kätzchen um ihn abzulenken.

Arthur war leicht beeindruckt, dass Merlin sich noch an die Pralinen nur aufgrund ihrer Verpackung erinnerte und zog noch etwas anderes aus der Tasche. Merlin hatte nie das wahre Genie hinter Dauerlutschern, die mit Schokolade, Minze, Orange, Toffee, Kaffee und Erdnussbutter umhüllt waren gesehen, denn er war ein ungebildeter Einfaltspinsel, mit langweiligem Geschmack und keinerlei kulinarischem Sinn, aber Arthur akzeptierte das. Merlin war jedoch dazu in der Lage, die frittierten Küchlein derselben Firma, die in Kokosnuss-Ananas-Zuckerguss gehüllt waren, zu verdrücken, als wären sie göttliche Botschaften für seinen (uninspirierten) Magen. Merlin ergriff ehrfürchtig das Päckchen und sie beide zerrissen erwartungsvoll die Folie, mit nostalgischen Gedanken an ihren jeweiligen Magenauspumpungen.

Ungefähr zwölf Minuten später lagen sie beide seitlich eingerollt auf dem Fußboden und stöhnten vor sich hin. „Wie konnten wir den ganzen Mist jemals essen?", stöhnte Merlin und hielt sich den Bauch, „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ein Baby-Vulkanausbruch in meinem Magen geboren wurde und jetzt gerade ganz viele kleine Vulkanausbrüche macht und bald werden dort ganz viele sein und sie werden wahnsinnige Baby-Vulkanausbruch-Inzest haben. Und dann werde ich sterben, und du wirst dich nach mir verzehren bis du stirbst, und wir haben Gott so sehr verärgert, indem wir dieses Teufelsessen gegessen haben, dass wir in die Hölle kommen und dort von mit Pökelsalz bedeckten Mixed Pickles vergewaltigt werden."

„Red jetzt nicht von Pickles, Pickles sind zu schön um zu so einem Zeitpunkt erwähnt zu werden.", sagte Arthur, „Das war ekelhaft. Was konnten wir jemals daran finden?"

„Ich war fünf. Ich hab auch Würmer für schmackhaft gehalten!", verteidigte sich Merlin, als Morgana und Gwen herein guckten, das ganze Süßigkeiten-Papier sahen, und langsam wieder hinaus trudelten.

„Verflucht seist du, Magen-Darm-Nostalgie!"

„Merlin, du musst ein Messer holen und den Schmerz heraus schneiden."

„Kann mich nicht... bewegen. Muss... Zähne benutzen."

„Jungs", seufzte Morgana vor der Tür und Gwen wagte noch ein Blick in den _Sündenpfuhl,_ mit Zahnpastaschaum vor dem Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sophias erster Versuch, Arthur zu verführen, hatte also in drei Tagen Übelkeit, das Entwickeln einer plötzlichen und ziemlich unglaubwürdigen Wollallergie und einer noch immer lächerlich kindlichen Begeisterung für Achterbahnen geendet. Er hatte ihr immer noch ein bisschen grün um die Nase für ihr gut durchdachtes Geschenk gedankt und sich dann in einen Papierkorb am Snackschalter des Kinos übergeben. Sie überlegte, dass sie die Süßigkeiten eventuell in einer kleinen Menge hätten testen sollen, bevor sie so viele davon kaufte. Sie hatte jahrelang zu Halloween Süßigkeiten gehabt, und wirklich gedacht, dass sie nach dem ersten Jahr keine „Süßes-oder-Saures"-Spezialteile mehr erwischen würde (und das, obwohl sie die Zutatenliste gelesen hatte!). Vielleicht würde sie die Restlichen an die Ratten aus dem Psycholabor verfüttern, die zum Einschläfern eingetragen waren. Die aßen alles und waren meist eh ein bisschen apathisch.

Sie versuchte also, Arthur all die Dinge tun zu lassen, die Merlin nicht so sehr mochte, ganz genau so wie sie es auch anstellen würde, wenn sie versuchen würde, ihn von einer äußerst ungeeigneten Freundin zu stehlen. Nur dass Arthur und Merlin zusammen Rugby- und Fußballspiele sahen, leicht ekelhafte Spiele miteinander spielten, die ganze Nacht hindurch über alles und nichts redeten, sich auf dem Teppich um die Fernbedienung kabbelten, wirklich grässliches Assi-TV guckten, und schrecklich Popmusik hörten und so laut wie möglich mitsangen, bis die Leute damit begannen, sie mit Sachen zu bewerfen, und Arthur grundsätzlich mit ihnen ringen musste, und außerdem war Arthur immer irgendwie dabei Merlin Standardtänze beizubringen, und Merlin war immer irgendwie dabei, hinzufallen. Sie fuhren fröhlich durch die ganze Stadt um die beste Eiscreme für ihre McSundae-Experimente zu finden und scheuten sich auch nicht, einmal eine sechsstündige Fahrt für einen Plastik-Dinosaurier in Kauf zu nehmen.

Es gab nichts, was Merlin und Arthur nicht schon zusammen gemacht hatten, mal abgesehen von Sex. Wenn sie ins Kino gingen, hielten die Jungs mehr Händchen als dass Arthur bei ihr irgendwas versuchte. Man konnte ihn mit nichts reizen außer mit der Tatsache, dass sie eine Vagina hatte und Merlin nicht. Und die würde Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht so lange auf sich ziehen.

Sie musste drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen.

„Du musst mit Arthur Schluss machen."

Merlin sah von seinen Coffeeshop Spaghetti auf (warum der Coffeeshop Spaghetti verkaufte war absolut ungewiss), blinzelte und zutschte den Rest einer Nudel in den Mund. „Ähm...warte...was? Für dich? Wär das nicht ein bisschen... ähm?"

„Du bist viel mehr seine Freundin als ich. Du hörst nicht auf ihm kleine Geschenke zu machen die ihn zum Lächeln bringen, und egal wo er hingeht nimmt er dich mit und ihr zwei gewinnt immer, _immer,_ bei Tabu!" - einmal hatte Merlin ein kehliges Geräusch gemacht und Arthur hatte „Jungspund" korrekt erraten und keiner wusste warum - „und ihr könnt die ganze Nacht lang einfach nur miteinander reden und ihr knuddelt unanständig viel, ihr kocht euch gegenseitig Abendessen, und er sorgt dafür, dass du eine Mütze aufsetzt wenn du rausgehst und er besorgt dir Tee nach Zombiefilmen, weil du so eine bekloppte Theorie darüber hast dass nur Tee die Zombieapokalypse aufhalten kann, auch wenn wir bloß „28 Days Later" gesehen hatten, aber noch viel schlimmer, er _kennt_ auch noch deine bekloppte Theorie mit dem Tee in und auswendig._"_

Merlin blinzelte sie noch ein paar Mal mehr an. „Äh... Wir sind beste Freunde, Sophia. Beste Freunde... kennen sich halt."

„Wie sieht die perfekt romantische Nacht seiner Träume aus?"

„Was? Ich werde mich nicht – Ich werde mich nicht mit dir darüber unterhalten?"

„Kommen Kerzen darin vor? Rosenblätter?"

„Nein, er würde ins Fitnessstudio, äh, ähm, Ich will mich nicht mit dir über Arthurs und dein Sexuallaben unterhalten..."

„Aber du weißt genau wie sein perfektes Date aussehen würde! Du weißt haargenau, was er im Bett will! Er trägt dich Huckepack", denn das war ein springender Punkt, „er sagt dir, dass du hübsch bist wenn du es brauchst, und du würdest dasselbe für ihn tun, ihr geht zusammen einkaufen, ihr probiert zusammen neue Restaurants aus, ihr bruncht zusammen. Ihr geht nicht zum Brunch, ihr bruncht. Ihr. Seid. Zusammen."

„Ich liebe Brunch!", protestierte Merlin, „Wer isst nicht gerne gebratenen Speck zum Mittag?"

„Wenn er einen schlechten Tag hatte kommt er zu dir, ihr kuschelt auf dem Sofa, du machst Scrapbooks, Merlin. Scrapbooks. Glaubst du, ich hab das nicht gemerkt? Die meisten Jungs, wenn sie beste Freunde haben, gucken zusammen Fernsehen oder spielen Videospiele. Du hast buchstäblich seine Zehennägel lackiert und seine Haare geflochten! Er würde mich das niemals tun lassen, er lässt mich seine Haare ja nicht mal anfassen."

Merlin legte seine Gabel auf den Tisch und sie umklammerte ihre Handtasche.

„Ja, aber... Das ist..."

„Du fährst auf dem Rücksitz", sagte Sophia, „Ich will auf dem Rücksitz fahren, Merlin. Sieht du nicht, dass du Arthur davon abhältst eine bedeutungsvolle Beziehung mit einer Frau zu haben, weil du schon genau die Lücken in seinem Leben füllst die eine Frau füllen würde? Mal im Ernst Merlin, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, wärt ihr beide mittlerweile verheiratet."

„Ja, aber... wir...", Merlin blinzelte noch ein paar mal, „warte, machst du durch mich mit Arthur Schluss oder was?"

„Ich sage dir, dass du dich verdammt nochmal ein bisschen zurücknehmen musst damit Arthur und du aufhören so abhängig voneinander zu sein und ihr erwachsene Beziehungen führen könnt, mit anderen Menschen! Und ich will, dass du mir hilfst..."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen, denn wenn du glaubst, dass du mich durch Beschuldigungen dazu bekommst Arthur zu vernachlässigen, dann... tja. Ähm." Er nahm seine Spaghetti und seine Umhängetasche und rannte aus dem Coffeeshop.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später klingelte ihr Handy. Es war Arthur.

„Sophia, das muss schnell gehen, weil Merlin in der anderen Leitung wartet, also mach' ich jetzt mit dir Schluss. Nein, ich will nicht darüber reden, nein, ich werde nicht nochmal drüber nachdenken. Ich werde nicht mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein, das auf meinen besten Freund eifersüchtig ist, das ist lächerlich und engstirnig. Er ist Merlin, glaubst du wirklich dass ich... ja. Tschüss."

„Warte, Arthur..."

Das Telefon klickte und sie blieb verwirrt zurück. Diese Masche funktionierte in Filmen immer und sie dachte, sie hatte ihre Argumentation sehr deutlich gemacht. Es war... Sie...

Ihr Handy klingelte wieder und sie ging automatisch dran: „Was?"

„Und wag es ja nicht, dich an ihm zu rächen, denn das kann und werde ich nicht hinnehmen." Und es klickte wieder und sie starrte es nun vollends verwirrt an.

Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert?

Merlin telefonierte mit Arthur bis er die Wohnung erreichte. Arthur ließ ihn rein und Merlin blieb immer noch dran bis Arthur ihm das Telefon mit einem Räuspern aus der Hand nahm und auflegte. Merlin hatte auf dem ganzen Rückweg zittrige Hände und Arthur musste ihn durch die Tür schieben. Er hätte ihn auch führen könnte, aber das wäre lahm gewesen. Merlin quiekte nicht mal aus Protest so dass Arthur wusste, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los, Merlin? Du guckst wie ein Entenküken."

„Alter-", begann Merlin, denn alle „Herz-ausschütten-wir-haben-Gefühle-und-leugnen-sie-nicht"-Unterhaltungen sollten mit „Alter" beginnen.

„Arthur... wir sind zusammen. Wir sind _zusammen_. Wir sind wie so ein typisches Pärchen auf dem Lifetime-Channel, wenn einer von uns eine 30-jährige Singlefrau und der andere ein stereotyper Schwuler wäre. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, wir sind verheiratet, wir sollten uns einfach Ringe besorgen und gegen Amerika und Mexiko wettern, weil sie so gemein zu Paaren wie uns sind, und Kinder aus China adoptieren. China, Arthur, wir sollten kleine Mädchen adoptieren und die Wände pink streichen und Käse kommentieren und uns darüber streiten ob wir unserem Mädchen Puppen oder Trucks kaufen, weil wir nicht wollen dass sie in eine Geschlechterrolle gezwungen wird, und Morgana wird ihr Krach machendes Spielzeug schenken, als grausame Rache für all deine Beleidigungen und die Tatsache, dass wir Gwen zur Patentante gemacht haben, und nicht-"

Arthur starrte Merlin einfach nur an, der ihn mit Nach-Schluss-mach-Inbrunst kurz vor dem Übertritt ins „Ausbruch-des-Verrücktwerdens" Deliriums ansah. Die Sache war, dass jede von Arthurs Freundinnen das früher oder später machte. Irgendwann um die Vier-Monats-Marke herum würden sie Merlin belästigen, entweder, um mehr über Arthur heraus zu finden, oder um ihn zu sagen er solle sich verpissen, aber Merlin wurde jedes Mal angepöbelt und kam in der Überzeugung, dass sie zusammen seien, zurück und jedes Mal kamen ihm mehr Ideen für ihr hypothetisches Leben zusammen in den Kopf.

„Arthur, Arthur: Brunch", fuhr Merlin fort, umklammerte sein T-Shirt und schüttelte Arthur ein bisschen, aber da er ein schwaches kleines Bäumchen war und nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage war, zerrte er bloß ein bisschen an seinem Shirt: „Arthur, Arthur, _I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and they are red and blue, and they're beautiful like a rainbow. _Das sind wir! Kitschige Liebeslieder, Arthur! Wir sind kitschige Liebeslieder!"

„Du hast das falsch zitiert. Und du liebst Brunch.", seufzte Arthur, „Du isst gerne Frühstücks-Essen, bist aber morgens nie hungrig, und du sagst dass Eier mittags besser schmecken, und wer isst schon nicht gerne gebratenen Speck zum Mittag?"

„Nur Pärchen brunchen", sagte Merlin, „wenn wir zum Brunch gehen sind da nur Pärchen! Wir hängen dort an der Wand, Arthur, wir hängen an ihrer Wand mit den süßesten Pärchen, weil nur Pärchen brunchen! Wir gehen nicht zum Brunch, Arthur, wir brunchen. Wir verbieren Substantive, Arthur. Wir verbieren sie. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, ich bin dein „Plus eins" bei praktisch allem. Wir suchen unsere Bettwäsche zusammen aus. Wir haben ein Lieblings-Keramikmuster!"

„Unser Lieblings-Keramikmuster ist Star Wars und, Merlin, wir haben das doch schon hinter uns. Wir sind kein Pärchen solange du mich nicht wegen meines Schwanzes willst. Willst du mich wegen meines Schwanzes?"

Merlin sah nicht mal im Entferntesten von seiner Idee abgebracht aus. „Arthur, meine Mutter schickt dir Mama-Pullover. Mit Rentieren drauf. Und Pop-Out-Geweih."

„Das ist eher ein Beweis dafür, dass wir Brüder sind, und jetzt wird das hier alles ziemlich komisch und inzestartig, findest du nicht?"

„Oder ihr Schwiegersohn", sagte Merlin und tigerte durch das Zimmer, „Alle deine Freundinnen machen meinetwegen mit dir Schluss. Sie wollen nicht die anderen Frau sein, Arthur. Die _andere Frau!_"

„Merlin, Leute die zusammen sind machen doch auch einfach nur genau das Zeug zusammen, dass sie genauso gut mit ihren besten Freunden machen könnten, mit Ausnahme von Sex und Küssen und Kuscheln auf dem Sofa und sinnlosen Aufopferungen füreinander und tiefes Sich-in-die-Augen-Starren und Duftkerzen und...", Arthur verlor den Faden als Merlin ihm die Duftkerze vom Tisch ins Gesicht drückte. Sie roch nach Kuchen. Wer möchte nicht, dass sein Haus nach Kuchen riecht? Kuchen ist köstlich.

„Wir kuscheln auf dem Sofa, Arthur."

„Ja, aber, du weißt schon... echt schlecht."

Merlin starrte einfach nur weiter seine Apfelkuchen-Duftkerze an und Arthur stand auf um ein bisschen Tee zu kochen.

Als Morgana und Gwen vom Antiquitätenhändler zurück kamen, lag Merlin zusammengerollt auf der Couch und stöhnte etwas darüber, dass er Arthurs nächstes junges heißes Dinge sein würde und das Arthur absolut nichts dagegen tun könne, und dass sie gemeinsam Steuerberichte ausfüllen würden, und dass Arthur ihm verdammte nochmal helfe die Kinder zu erziehen, da er keine Hausfrau-Mutter sei, und ja, natürlich wäre er die Mutter, weil er der viel sensiblere, pflegende Typ sei, und dass sie arm enden würden, weil sie beiden kein Kauf-Impuls-Kontrolle hätten, sodass sie dann zusammen Banken ausrauben müssten, und wenn sie ins Gefängnis kämen wäre Merlin Arthurs Schlampe aus Schutz und dann brächen sie aus und flöhen unter den Decknamen Jorge und Peter nach Rio und Arthur ließe sich einen flauschigen Bart wachsen und Merlin trüge einen Poncho und sie hätten bösen, verrückten, sandigen schwulen Sex am Strand. Und dann würde Merlin ihn stressen, und Arthur tränke die ganze Zeit, und würde nicht auch mal jemand an die Kinder denken?

„Wir könnten Helden sein", antwortete Arthur.

„Zitier mir nicht 'Moulin Rouge' wenn ich unseren großen schwulen Banküberfall plane!"

„Ich dachte es hilft vielleicht mit der Stimmung."

„Hör auf uns zu stereotypieren, Arthur.", seufzte Merlin, „nur weil sich unser Sexleben änderte müssen wir nicht zum Opfer der Erwartungen werden die diese Gesellschaft an uns stellt."

„Du liebst 'Moulin Rouge'."

„Nicole Kidman ist eine schöne und talentierte Schauspielerin, könne wir uns jetzt bitte darauf konzentrieren uns nicht zu stereotypieren? Ich will nicht, dass wir anfangen uns für Schuhe zu interessieren. Ich hasse Schuhe. Es sei denn ich bin der männlichere. Ich könnte der männlichere sein und den ganzen Tag in Jeans und Lederjacke rumhängen, sodass jeder den Kopf schütteln und dir sagen würden, du solltest keine Zeit mit mir verbringen und du würdest den ganzen Tag in engen Hosen herum laufen und ich könnte mir ein Motorrad kaufen und und wir würden einen großen kriminellen Auflauf anzetteln um unsere homosexuelle Liebe zu finanzieren."

„Ach, weil du das ja nicht schon genug getan hast als du beschlossen hast Ringo, den unumstößlich-heterosexuellen-aber-vielleicht-nur-vielleicht-Käfigfleisch-Pooljungen, einzustellen." Arthur ging nicht mal partiell auf Merlins letzten Kommentar ein. Merlin war sicher ungefähr so sehr der männlichere wie ein Perser namens Missus Fluffykins, aber er könnte keinen weiteren Witzkrieg mehr ertragen. Merlin hatte keinen Sinn für Grenzen, wenn es um schlechte Witze ging. Er war brutal, brutal und einfallsreich und bösartig.

„Er brauchte einen Job, okay?"

„Wir haben keinen zukünftigen Pool! Du hast beschlossen, dass es dir hypothetische Ausschläge machte!"

Morgana und Gwen standen in der Tür seit Arthur Merlin auf die Schulter geklopft und etwas in der Art wie dass Merlin in einem Poncho scheiße aussähe, und dass Arthur bloß prächtige Bärte wüchsen, und warum würden sie überhaupt Banken ausrauben? Sie hatten Kinder, gesagt hatte.

„Ach, hat Sophia also mit dir Schluss gemacht?", fragte Morgana als sie ihre brandneue Vierziger-Jahre-Vase auf den Tisch stellte, damit Gwen immergrüne Zweige hinein stellen konnte und Merlin weiter davon faselte, dass ihre Kinder mit schwulen Vätern im Gefängnis aufwüchsen, und anfingen Heroin zu nehmen und die Rosengärten der Nachbarn zu kacken, denn mal ehrlich, wer hatte eigentlich festgelegt, dass Merlin ein guter Vater wäre? Arthur wies darauf hin, dass Merlin derjenige gewesen sei der überhaupt erst Kinder ins Spiel gebracht hatte.

„Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Sie meinte Merlin ginge schon mit mir. Und jetzt macht dass ihr weg kommt, ich muss Merlin davon überzeugen dass ich ihm keinen blasen muss um ein Freund zu sein."

„Meine Blow Jobs werden furchtbar sein, aber du wirst mir durch die Haare fahren und trotzdem stöhnen, damit ich mich nicht schlecht fühle." Merlin ließ seinen Kopf in sein Kissen fallen. „Stöhnen wie die Hure, die du sowieso schon bist."

„Merlin, wenn du mir einen blasen würdest, verspreche ich dir hiermit feierlich, dass ich dich kritisieren würde bis du entweder weinst oder dich zumindest auf den Stand einer 50-Mäuse-Nutte gesteigert hast."

Merlin sah auf. „Ich will eine 100-Mäuse-Nutte sein. Ich will dass Leute zum Geldautomaten gehen müssen um mit mir zu schlafen. Ich will dass die Amerikaner sich bitterlich über den Wechselkurs beschweren, wenn ich es ihnen besorge." Er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinem Kissen und stöhnte feierlich. Arthur war sich ziemlich sicher dass 40% von Merlins Nervenzusammenbrüchen nur aufgrund des reinen Spektakels statt fanden.

„Für einen Blow Job? Da musst du ihn aber schon Regenbögen ejakulieren lassen.", schnaubte Arthur, „Lass uns mal auf dem Teppich bleiben. Wir würden dafür sorgen, dass du zumindest 300 für Arsch ficken bekämst."

„Auf welche Art?", Merlin sah wieder von dem Kissen auf, das er umklammerte.

„300 für's bekommen, 400 für's geben.", versprach Arthur, „die Typen werden um den Block herum anstehen nur um mitreden zu können. Du wirst in der Lage sein, dich in ein Leben voller Frieden und Hämorrhoiden zurück zu ziehen."

Merlin schien damit halbwegs zufrieden gestellt zu sein und stand auf um Popcorn zu machen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er ein bisschen neben sich stand und Morgana zog Gwen weg von ihnen in das zweite Schlafzimmer. Man konnte danach ein bisschen schrilles Quietschen aus ihm vernehmen, aber Arthur kam mit diesem Aspekt Gwens Persönlichkeit klar. Sie machte Morgana glücklich, also sollte sie auch das Recht haben sich über manche Dinge unnatürlich doll zu freuen. Wie zum Beispiel Fische.

„Arthur! Arthur, jetzt hab ich's , wir können uns betrinken und rummachen und dann kannst du mit mir Schluss machen und keiner wird mehr denken, dass wir noch zusammen sind."

Arthur nahm sich eine handvoll Popcorn und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er hatte Hausaufgaben auf, aber er beschloss, dass er Superman war und keinen Schlaf brauchte. Schlaf war für die Schwachen. Schlaf war für die Brünetten. Blonde mussten nicht schlafen.

„Nein, Merlin, wir haben darüber gesprochen, du musst mir wirklich besser zuhören. Unsere Liebe ist wahr, episch und bromantisch. Wir brauchen kein schwules Gefummel um sie besser zu machen. Wir haben T-Shirts bedrucken lassen, weißt du noch? „Lass das schwule Gefummel für die Leute die sich dafür betrinken müssen" Du darfst das homosexuelle Gefummel für nette Leute wie Gwen nicht entheiligen. Sie musste wahrscheinlich viel durch machen um dahin zu kommen, wo sie jetzt ist, und jetzt ist sie mit Morgana zusammen um zum Zug zu kommen. Wir wollen das nicht entwerten, oder? Sie hat genug geopfert, findest du nicht auch?

„Und Morgana?"

„Ich hab von netten Leuten geredet, Merlin, bleib dabei."

Merlin dachte darüber nach und kuschelte sich unter seiner Bettdecke an Arthur um mit ihm Fernsehen zu gucken. Arthur legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Das war bloß Merlins üblicher Nach-Schluss-mach-Nervenzusammenbruch. Das passierte jedes Mal. Es würde vorbei gehen und dann könnten sie wieder epische Bros sein.

Nur dass es eben nicht vorbei ging.

Sie konnten einfach nicht wieder dazu übergehen „Bros" zu sein, und zwar auf eine Art, mit der Leute in irgendwelchen Filmen nie klar gekommen wären. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Leute in Filmen, nachdem sie von Morgana und Konsorten beim „Wahrheit oder Pflicht"-Spielen nicht weniger als fünfmal dazu gezwungen worden wären, miteinander herum zu machen, irgendwann kapiert hätten, dass sie sich lieben. Es war grausam gewesen, weil Merlin einfach nicht aufhören konnte, sich einen abzufeiern. Das erste Mal, dass Morgana sie zu ihrer kranken Belustigung rummachen ließ, waren sie dreizehn (Arthur fünfzehn) gewesen, Merlin hatte eine Zahnspange getragen und Arthur hatte vorher noch nichts bis auf seine Armbeuge geküsst. (Merlin war irgendwann mal von einer seiner Cousinen zweiten Grades abgeschlabbert worden.) Sie hatten sich gegenseitig schief angeschaut, Morgana als behindert bezeichnet und dann ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst und blinzelnd darauf gewartet, dass etwas passiere. Sie warteten drei ganze Minuten, lösten sich dann voneinander und wischten sich schnell den Mund ab und spülten mit Wasser nach. Das zweite Mal passierte ziemlich genau 15 Minuten später, bei dem Arthur Merlin hochhob und seine Nase ableckte weil Morgana die Sache etwas konkretisiert hatte: „Mit Zunge, Jungs!"

Darauf hatte Merlin ihm eine reingehauen und war die Fahnenstange der Schule hochgeklettert, sodass Arthur um ihn wieder herunter zu bekommen, eine Leiter holen, weil er plötzlich Höhenangst bekommen hatte, und ihn mit Tee und Keksen beruhigen musste.

Sie hatten sich geweigert wieder „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" zu spielen bis sie siebzehn waren (beziehungsweise Arthur siebzehn und Merlin fünfzehn) und Morgana sie wieder zwang fünf Minuten lang miteinander rumzumachen, und „macht es gut, ja?", also hatten Merlin und Arthur sich angesehen, mit den Schultern gezuckt, und geschworen, blutige Rache zu nehmen. Wenn Merlin ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte Arthur ihm vielleicht das Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen oder sich langsam angenähert, aber da dass irgendwie noch komischer gewesen wäre als ihn einfach drauf los abzuknutschen, schnappte er ihn sich einfach im Nacken und brachte Alles zum Einsatz, was er beim Knutschen mit Cassie im Auto gelernt hatte. Dann hatten sie es sein gelassen, Morgana den Finger gezeigt und sie dazu gezwungen, nur im Höschen unter der Gartensprinkleranlage zu tanzen.

Die Male danach war es eigentlich immer genau dasselbe, je nachdem, wie sehr sie Morgana verwirren wollten. Einmal hatte Arthur Merlin auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, sich über ihn gebeugt und eine Zeit lang kleine mädchenhafte Küsschen auf die Unterlippe gegeben, bevor es richtig los ging, bis Gwen – die neu in der Runde war – peinliche Quietschgeräusche gemacht hatte und sie Pornogeräusche machten, bis Merlin sich so hart einen abfeierte, dass er sich sogar ein bisschen in die Hose machte und Arthur mit ihm lachen musste. Natürlich hatten Morgana und Gwen sich daraufhin wie verrückte Dämonen-Rummach-Frauen, oder was auch immer, rumgebissen, und die Atmosphäre im Raum war einfach nur unangenehm heiß geworden. Es könnte auch ein paar Male an der Wand gegeben haben, und Merlin dürfte wohl das eine Mal auf seinem Schoß gesessen haben, aber wirklich nur, um Morgana auf der Nase herum zu tanzen.

Sie waren immer besser darin geworden, da es anscheinend Morganas liebste „Pflicht" und außerdem Rache für all die Mädchen, mit denen sie rummachen musste, war. Was irgendwie der Grundstein für ihre und Gwens Beziehung gewesen war.

Er hatte Merlin öfter nackt gesehen als all seine Freundinnen zusammen. Sie waren Freunde seit... tja... schon immer gewesen, und hatten „Ich zeig dir meinen, wenn du mir deinen zeigst" gespielt, festgestellt, dass es da eigentlich keinen Unterschied gab und aufgehört, sich darum zu kümmern. Also war es nun wirklich nicht so, als ob es Arthurs Welt komplett auf den Kopf stellen würde, wenn er Merlin nackt sähe. Er hatte es gesehen, mit Edding drauf geschrieben, Bilder davon gemacht. Und Merlin könnte auch nicht _noch _einmal Arthurs Leben retten, und Arthur könnte ihm einen Gefallen erwidern und das würde Alles verändern. Ein Puma war genug, danke.

Und es war auch nicht so, dass der eine den anderen aus Versehen beim Sex störte und davon verdächtig erregt würde. Das war einfach nur peinlich und unangenehm gewesen.

Und es war auch nicht so, dass er noch einmal feststellen könnte, dass Merlin eigentlich Alles war, was er zum leben brauchte: Er war ohne einen konkreten Plan, was er dort wollte, auf der Uni, aber es gefiel ihm weil Merlin dabei war. Es war nicht so, dass er feststellen könnte, dass er eigentlich nur wollte, dass Merlin glücklich und beschützt und sicher war, denn das hatte er bereits getan als er acht war.

Sie waren ein langweiliges, altes Ehepaar. Sie hatten alles gemacht, bis auf miteinander zu schlafen, und auch das könnte ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr zerstören, denn nichts konnte ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Alles hatte es versucht, Merlin war einen Sommer lang nach Frankreich gezogen, und er würde diesen Sommer für nichts in der Welt nochmal erleben wollen, aber...

Okay Alter, er würde niemals ein Mädchen finden das er so sehr liebte wie Merlin, und vielleicht hatte er das auch schon gerafft und sich selbst für ein Leben in einer Zwei-Raum-Wohnung mit Merlin aufgegeben, in dem sie beide von Zeit zu Zeit Sex hätten, aber nichts Festes, nicht wirklich, und er kam super damit klar, denn Sex war klasse, nein wirklich, er stand darauf. Er stand wirklich sehr darauf. Er mochte alles daran, auch die komischen Geräusche und die Grimassen, und den Part wo man sich das erste Mal auszieht, und er stand auch darauf wenn alles vollkommen schief ging. Und Merlin scherzte gerne über hypothetische Sexszenarien, Ende der Geschichte. Er würde sich darüber beklagen, aber er würde Sex für Merlin aufgeben, denn Merlin war diese eine Person, die ihn wirklich und vollkommen verstand. Arthur könnte jemanden umbringen und Merlin würde ihm helfen, die Leiche zu verstecken. Merlin würde ihn voll meckern, zum größten Teil weil er schweres Heben hasste, aber das wär's auch schon.

Also gab es absolut keinen Auslöser zum „verlieben" mehr für die beiden, denn sie und Liebe kamen miteinander klar und da ging nichts mehr. Merlin war sein bester Freund, Merlin hatte ihm seine Mutter zum Geburtstag geschenkt, Merlin wusste, wie er seinen Tee trank, und er wusste wann er Arthur umarmen sollte selbst wenn Arthur es selbst nicht wusste, und sie machten dieselben Scherze im selben Moment, und obwohl es wahrscheinlich gegen sämtlich Ehrenkodexe der Welt verstieß, hatten sie wahrscheinlich in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit keine Aufgabe alleine bearbeitet, seitdem sie das erste Mal einen „Mein schönster Ferienerlebnis"-Aufsatz schreiben mussten, weil Merlin nie auf den verdammten Punkt kam und Arthur das ganze am liebsten zu einem Absatz zusammengefasst hätte um damit einfach nur fertig zu sein.

Arthur war eigentlich alles in seinem Leben egal, außer das Merlin darin vorkam. Und wenn Merlin meinte, sie würden eine wirklich absurde Menge an Badezusätzen haben, dann wäre Arthur das vollkommen egal, da er wusste wie sehr Merlin die Gerüche aller mögliche Dinge liebte, und Schaumbäder noch dazu, weil seine Mutter ihm jeden Sonntag eines eingelassen hatte als er jung war, in denen er Schaumschlösser bauen konnte. (Was er immer noch tat, wenn er ein bisschen Aufmunterung brauchte.) Wenn er Schaumbäder und Badesalz und anderen Kram haben wollte, sollte er welchen haben. Arthur würde ihn damit aufziehen, aber das stand praktisch in der Jobbeschreibung „bester Freund". Arthur wollte einfach nur ein Leben mit Merlin, dummen Sesam-Straße-Songs, Schaumbäderzusätzen und schrecklichem Haarschnitt, das war alles. Alles, was zählte.

Nur dann lief Merlin von zuhause weg, weil er ein verdammter, bescheuerter Schwachkopf war.

Arthur wusste wo er Merlin finden würde, selbstredend, vielleicht nicht den exakten Ort, aber er wusste, dass Merlin Milkshakes brauchte, wenn er traurig war und nicht gefunden werden wollte, also ging er zunächst zum offensichtlichsten Platz um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Arthur war nicht mehr darauf herein gefallen, seit sie zwölf gewesen waren, und würde jetzt auch nicht mehr wieder damit anfangen. Er wusste dass die Cafés mit den besten Milkshakes bereits geschlossen hatten, also gab es nur noch den 24-Stunden-Shop und die Tankstellen, die wie Pilze aus dem Boden schossen wo immer es Universitäten gab.

Also war Merlin wohl zum Supermarkt gegangen um sich Milch und Schokoladeneiscreme zu kaufen, dann irgendwo anders Sprudelwasser her zu bekommen, hatte sich einen kleinen Schwimmer aus Kräuterlimonade gemacht bis sie alle war und dann weiter Milch und Schokoeis zusammen gematscht und sich selbst bedauert. Arthur dachte darüber nach ihm einen tragbaren Milkshaker kaufen. Dann könnte Merlin das Schokosirup und Zucker klauen lassen und ein pummeliger, großohriger Junge werden, den Arthur herum rollen müsste. Und es wäre doch eigentlich ganz schön, wenn Merlin ein bisschen zunähme. Bis zu seinem achten Geburtstag war er wirklich pummelig gewesen, und dann hatte er angefangen zu wachsen als wüsste er nicht mehr, wie man damit aufhört. Gerade als er elf gewesen war und den ganzen Sommer lang fiebrig und von Wachstumsschmerzen geplagt war, saß Arthur oft nachmittagelang neben ihm und massierte seine Waden, weil Merlin zu viele Schmerzen hatte, um irgendwas zu spielen.

Und als Arthur vierzehn gewesen war, war ihm natürlich dasselbe passiert, sodass Merlin sich für den Gefallen revanchieren konnte. Sie waren nicht nur zusammen aufgewachsen, hatte Arthur während der vielen schlaflosen, von Schmerzen geplagten Nächten gedacht, sie hatten sich buchstäblich gegenseitig geholfen, aufzuwachsen.

Und da Merlin nicht fahren konnte ( „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl für eine halbe Tonne Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Außerdem kannst du fahren. Du kannst mein Chauffeur sein!"), und um diese Uhrzeit keine Busse mehr fuhren, hieß das, dass Merlin gereizt auf einem Baum in der Nähe der Tankstelle um die Ecke sitzen würde, und sich vor dem Typen, der Gras verkaufte versteckte. („Er ist ein Drogenboss, Arthur. Er hat bestimmt ein Waffe oder so was. Er ist ein amerikanischer Drogenboss." „Merlin, das ist Chase, du weißt schon, aus deiner Grundschulklasse. Er baut Gras in seinem Zimmer an?" „_Waffen._")

Also zog sich Arthur einen Mantel an und stellte sich unter den Baum um Merlins zitternde Füße anzugucken.

„Ist dir kalt?" Arthur reichte Merlin seinen schweren Mantel, den er immer noch vergaß, weil er davon ausging, dass noch Herbst war und der braune Pulli, den er zu allen Anlässen trug, vollkommen ausreichte. Merlin nahm ihn und wickelte seinen Körper in den kuscheligen Parka. Dann zupfte er die Handschuhe und die Mütze aus der Tasche.

Arthur kletterte neben ihn auf den Baum, während Merlin immer noch Milch und Eis vermischte, sodass es ihm ins Gesicht spritzte, was ihn aber nicht weiter zu stören schien.

„Also... das ist dann wohl ein bisschen mehr als ein Nach-Schluss-mach-Nervenzusammenbruch, oder?"

„Du liest mich wie ein Buch", grummelte Merlin und stocherte weiter mit seinem Strohhalm in der Milch-Eis-Matsche herum, die er mit seinem Hände zu schmelzen versuchte. Was natürlich nicht funktionierte, da seine Hände kleine Eisklötze waren. „Im Sommer geht das irgendwie einfacher."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Arthur zu, „Oder weißt du, sie haben da dieses magische Gerät erfunden, das Dinge wie Milch und Eis zusammen mischt. Man nennt es auch Mixer, es mixt Dinge."

„Idiot."

„Dummkopf."

„Waschlappen."

„Schwachkopf."

„Trottel."

„Bohnenstange."

„Arschloch."

„Wichser."

„Kerl."

„Was?"

„Genau", grinste Merlin und lehnte sich dann gegen Arthur ohne aufzuhören, sein Milchgemisch zu zerstampfen.

„Also... Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Arthur, ich will nicht, dass du mit noch mehr Mädchen ausgehst. Die meisten davon sind wirklich nette Menschen, auch wenn sie es nicht sind, du weißt schon, und sie verdienen es nicht, ständig ausgebremst zu werden, und es ist nicht wirklich fair, weil ich schon mit niemandem mehr ausgehe, nur weil ich lieber mit dir rumhänge als auf irgendwelche Dates zu gehen, und du nimmst mich eh zur Hälfte deiner Dates mit, und ich glaube das sagt schon alles", seufzte Merlin, „Arthur, du wusstest, wo ich war."

„Ja, und? Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Ich kenn dich."

„Wenn Morgana weggelaufen wäre hättest du nicht die leiseste Idee, wo sie stecken könnte."

„Morgana ist nicht wirklich der „Wegrennen-und-Verstecken"-Typ, Merlin."

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Du bist mit ihr aufgewachsen, und du magst sie – versuch gar nicht erst, das zu leugnen, ihr seid solche _Geschwister_ – aber wenn sie wegliefe, du wüsstest nicht, wo du suchen solltest."

„Gut, dann scheine ich mich also ein bisschen mehr um deine Belange zu kümmern. Und?"

„Arthur, es gibt verheiratete Paare die weniger übereinander wissen als wir zwei. Jeder könnte dich alles über mich fragen, du wüsstest es, und bei mir ist das genau so. Du weißt besser als ich, was ich zum Mittag essen will."

„Ich kann dein „Eintopf"-Gesicht von deinem „Sandwich"-Gesicht unterscheiden, das heißt nicht, dass wir aufhören müssen, andere Leute zu treffen."

„Arthur, was ist Sophias Lieblingsfarbe?"

Arthur blinzelte und dachte einen Moment darüber nach, „Ähh, Gelb glaub ich. Das trägt sie die ganze Zeit."

„Gut, was ist ihre letzt liebste Farbe?"

Arthur wusste es nicht.

„Und meine?"

„Orange, aber das... Merlin, was willst du?"

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr, Menschen zu verletzten, Arthur."

„Okay, also was schlägst du vor?", fragte Arthur, denn irgendwie hatte Merlin ja Recht. Arthur mochte die Mädchen mit denen er ausging, oder er würde es nicht tun, und er mochte sie nicht nur, weil sie Mädchen waren. Und es war nicht wirklich fair ihnen ständig unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er Merlin immer mehr lieben würde, immer lieber mit Merlin rumhänge und auch immer jedes Geheimnis zuerst Merlin erzählen wollte. Es war nicht wirklich fair von ihm selbst zu erwarten, dass er irgendwie zwei Beziehungen dieser Tiefe gleichzeitig führen könne. Er brauchte keine Freundin, er konnte keine Beziehung aufrecht erhalten, und er konnte keinem dieser Mädchen wirklich geben, was sie verdienten: jemand, der sie respektierte und ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und mit ihnen zusammen sein wollte, und nicht nur Geschichten sammelte, die er später seinem besten Freund erzählen konnte. „Wenn du mit mir Schluss machen willst, werde ich es nicht zu lassen. Ich hab dir letztes Mal schon gesagt, dass ich dich einfach im Keller anketten würde bis du das Stockholmsyndrom bekommst."

„Ich hab dir schon so oft erzählt, dass das so nicht funktioniert", murmelte Merlin.

„Du musst Mr Psychology sein in diesen Tagen. Aus Bananen Schwänze basteln, solche Sachen."

„Egal, ich steck dich in mein privates Lager, wenn du versuchst mich zu verlassen.", Arthur nahm Merlin seinen pathetischen Versuch eines Milkshakes weg, „Und das nehmen wir mit nach drinnen."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Wir funktionieren nicht gut ohne einander. Erinnerst du dich an Frankreich?"

„Wir werden Frankreich nie wiederholen, nie. Niemals. Kein Frankreich für dich. Ich werd dich in England behalten, und wenn ich dich mit zerkochten Würstchen anketten, oder deine Füße in Kartoffelstampfer frieren oder dich nur mit einem Union Jack bekleidet in die Themse werfen muss."

„Hast du viele Fessel-Fantasien von mir, du verrückter Anglophiler? Du hast mich Merlin genannt, weil du es geil fandest, oder?"

„Francis ist ein Name, unter dessen Bezeichnung kein Mann leiden sollte", Arthur half Merlin herunter und sie liefen zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Merlin ergriff seine Hand und da Arthur das praktisch die ganze Zeit machte, war es nicht ungewohnt oder komisch, weil Merlin leicht verloren ging. Arthur steckte Merlins Hand in seine Manteltasche und Merlin blieb stehen.

„Nein, ich meine...", sagte Merlin und drückte Arthurs Hand, „Ich meine wie... mit Morgana und Gwen."

Arthur ließ seine Hand nicht los und seufzte. Mit dem anderen Arm zog er Merlin näher an sich heran. „Wenn du das brauchst, um dich zu beruhigen."

Er legte seine Hände um Merlins Gesicht, vielleicht um ihn ein bisschen aufzuziehen, weil er so einen Aufstand um die ganze Sache machte, und küsste ihn bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Und dann waren seine Lippen genau da, gegen Merlins gepresst, der seine Hand fest drückte, und Arthur stellte fest, dass sie den Milkshake hatten fallen lassen. Arthur bemerkte, dass sie nicht „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" spielten, Morgana nicht da war, es keine drehenden Falschen gab, oder Fünf-Pfund-Wetten, Alkohol, irgendjemand. Es waren nur sie beide, unter einer Straßenlaterne. Arthur und Merlin küssten sich nicht zum angeben, gingen nicht forsch an die Sache heran um Morgana auf der Nase herum zu tanzen und die Mädchen pfeifen zu hören, stattdessen strich Arthur ihre Lippen übereinander und Merlin zitterte ein wenig.

„Jetzt zufrieden?", fragte er.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade bewiesen hast, dass wir kaum schwuler sein könnten, oder?"

„Morgana muss es nie erfahren", sagte Arthur, schlug seinen Arm um Merlins Schultern und zog sie beide auf ihre Wohnung zu.

„Sie wird es erfahreeeeeeeeen, Arthur", stöhnte Merlin, „Sie wird es erfahren und uns für immer damit aufziehen!"

Arthur murrte, aber seine Hand festigte sich um Merlins Schulter, und Merlin grinste.

Sie gingen nicht direkt zurück in ihr Zimmer und hatten wilden Affensex, denn ähh... ähm... nein. Artur machte Merlin einen Milkshake, setzte ihn auf die Couch, und mopste Stückchen, immerhin hatte er ihn mit seinem Whiskey gemacht, und überhaupt, Merlin und er klauten sich gegenseitig das Essen. So lief es eben zwischen den beiden.

Sie gingen ins Bett und Merlin gab ihm einen überstürzten Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Es war ein bisschen komisch, also gab ihm Arthur einen Kuss zurück. Der sich in immer mehr Küsse entwickelte, die ein bisschen feuchter wurden als Merlin sich über die Lippen leckte und Arthur anstarrte als wäre er wundervoll in so vieler Hinsicht, und Arthur starrte zurück weil Merlin vielleicht in jeder Hinsicht wundervoll war, er es ihm aber nicht sagen würde.

Okay, sie kamen einen Punkt wo sie beide so sehr dabei waren, dass Arthur kurzzeitig vergaß, dass Merlin keine Brüste hatte und versuchte, ein bisschen rumzufummeln, aber nicht wirklich enttäuscht war, als es nichts zum fühlen gab. Merlin hatte ihn ein bisschen ausgelacht. Arthur hatte an seiner Unterlippe gezogen und Merlin hatte seine Zunge gegen Arthurs geschnipst und dann war aus der ganzen Sache irgendwie ein Gute-Nacht-Zungenkuss geworden. Aber keiner von ihnen wollte an diesem Abend noch weiter gehen, denn das war eigentlich schon mehr als genug auf einmal zu verarbeiten.

Obwohl es keine so besonders schlechte Idee schien, weiter rumzumachen, da sie im selben Bett schliefen und beide hart aufwachten. Arthur war derjenige, der seinen nackten Oberschenkel zwischen Merlins Beine presste, sich gegen seine Boxershorts drückte und Merlin errötete aber bewegte sich auch ein wenig, testete es aus, und beide stöhnten.

Von da an lief es ein bisschen außer Kontrolle. Sie steckten sich gegenseitig die Hände in die Hosen und rieben und drückten, als hätten sie Angst, dass jemand herein käme, stöhnten aber, als sei meilenweit niemand da.

Es war auch nicht weiter wichtig, da sie ja sie beide waren.

„Wäre es komisch „Das ist mein Schießeisen" zu rufen? Ich wollte das schon immer mal machen, dachte aber immer, dass es komisch wäre." Merlin klammerte sich an Arthurs Schultern und schob seine Hüften nach vorne.

„Warum haben wir das nicht längst ausprobiert?" Arthur drückte Merlin näher an sich und beschloss, dass dies ihr Wochenende wäre. Sie würden für nichts und niemanden das Haus verlassen, denn obwohl sie da gerade eine Art chaotische Handjob-Party veranstalteten, obwohl Merlin ein bisschen knochig war und Arthurs Handgelenk seiner aktuellen Tätigkeit etwas widerstrebte, hatte sich Sex für ihn noch nie besser angefühlt. Er zog Merlin näher an sich heran, einfach weil er ihn genau da haben wollte, und war plötzlich unglaublich interessiert daran, wie es wohl wäre, Merlin einen zu blasen, mit ihm zu schlafen, es an der Wand zu machen, mit seinen Beinen so nah und wie sein Körper sich wohl wölbte...

Merlin stöhnte und Arthur küsste ihn wieder, ein bisschen unorganisiert und schludrig, weil er Probleme hatte, sich zu konzentrieren und dann keuchten sie beide und kamen in ihren Hosen, und Merlin ließ ihn nicht los, also ließ Arthur ihn auch nicht los und sie starrten sich einfach nur über das Bett hinweg an.

„Also... ähh... Hast du Lust all den Sex nachzuholen den wir seit Jahren hätten haben sollen?" Merlin rutschte auf ihn zu und zerzauste Arthurs Haare.

„Ja", willige Arthur ein, „und zwar zuerst unter der Dusche."

Und als sie Montag die Wohnung verließen, in der Erwartung, dass die ganze Welt ihre neue Dynamik bemerken und sich darüber Gedanken machen würde, tat es niemand, denn eigentlich hatte sich ja nichts verändert.

Gwen gab ihn große Coming-Out-Umarmungen. Merlins Mutter reagierte auf ihre Beziehungen mit einem „Ja Schätzchen, ich weiß, habt ihr euer Gemüse gegessen?" und jeder sonst hatte sie einfach nur angeschaut und „Und...?" gesagt.

Als schließlich Morgana dahinter kam, dass sie das nicht nur als einen aufwendigen Streich aufzogen, begann sie, ihre Hochzeit zu planen. Und das war okay, weil Arthur zwei Wochen nach dem sie zusammen gekommen waren bereits einen Ring gekauft hatte. Er war immer einer von der vorausschauend denkenden Sorte gewesen, nichts zu diskutieren, nein Sir, er mochte es, also – ganz nach Beyonces Aufforderung – steckte er einen Ring daran. Er hätte sechs Ringe daran gesteckt, er hätte genug Ringe daran gesteckt, dass Merlin jedes mögliche Weihnachtslied hätte sein können. Merlin würde nie wieder seine Hände zu Beyonces Lied heben, nix da, schon allein, weil er die Hände aufgrund des Ringgewichts nicht mehr heben könnte.

Niemand würde enger zu Merlin stehen als niemandes Jeans, er hätte ja gesagt Merlins, aber Merlin mochte keine engen Hosen. Was wahrscheinlich auch gut so war, denn Arthur fand sich oft genug in einer Gedankenspirale, die sich nur um Merlins Knöchel und ihre strukturelle Integrität drehte. Sie waren einfach so klein und zierlich, und er trug so gut wie nie Socken, sodass sie die ganze Zeit draußen waren, an der frischen Luft! Die ganze Zeit! Seine Knöchel! Er brauchte am besten Baggy Pants um seine winzigen Knöchel vor der Welt zu beschützen.

Also tendierte er dazu, ab und an mit einem Sixpack Wollsocken zu komischen Zeiten aufzukreuzen und sie in Merlin verwirrte (und oft auch klebrige) Hände zu drücken. „Ich hab dir Socken besorgt!", verkündete er, „Mach keinen Hehl daraus!"

„Wie kann man einen Hehl aus Socken machen?"

„Warum kleben deine Hände?"

„Warum gestikuliert Gwen wild in der Gegend rum und macht „Entchen" mit ihren Lippen zu Morgana?", fragte Merlin.

Und von da an waren sie das allersüßeste Pärchen aller Zeiten, auf eine schmutzige und leicht perverse Weise, aber das musste ja keiner wissen. Sie bekamen immer noch Gratis-Muffins, wenn sie in einen Coffeeshop gingen. Arthur kaufte ihnen zueinander passende Halstücher, die sie nicht gestrickt hatten.

Merlin benutzte Arthur hauptsächlich um ihn mit sich rum zu ziehen und sich im Schaufenster zu bewundern, aber ganz ehrlich? Das war vollkommen okay, weil Arthur Merlin mit sich rumzog um mit ihm rumzumachen. Merlin fand das okay. Gerade wenn er in weihnachtlich geschmückten Spielzeugläden Huckepack getragen wurde.

Und sie raubten keine Banken aus, denn Merlin würde wirklich scheiße in einem Poncho aussehen.


End file.
